Unbreakable
by LostInWarblerland
Summary: Blaine always thought he and Kurt would be together forever.  But, when Kurt found out Blaine was pregnant, he left him.  Blaine now has to face raising a baby all on his own, or making the hardest decision ever, adoption..What will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, this is the first story I've began in a long time. I hope you like it :D

Blaine always thought he and Kurt would be together forever. But, when Kurt found out Blaine was pregnant, he left him. Blaine now has to face raising a baby all on his own, or making the hardest decision ever, adoption.. What will he choose...and will Kurt ever come back?

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

I watch him walk away from me, my left hand resting on the small bump that is our baby growing inside me. He is walking away...from me...the baby. I want to break down and cry, but I need to be strong. Not just for me, but the baby inside me...

I turn around and walk inside the house and walk straight to my room. I sit on the bed and hold my head in my hands. What am I going to do? Can I raise this baby on my own? Should I give it up for a adoption?

I wish these question would stop going through my mind. I'm stressing out so bad...I can feel how tense my body is.

**Knock! **

**Knock!**

I look at the door..wondering if I should answer it. Then I hear my mother say quietly, "Blaine, sweetheart, are you okay?"

I want to let her in, but at the same time I just want to be alone. I softly whisper, "Come in.."

My mom walks in with a worried expression on her face, she must have saw me and Kurt talking. She sits on the bed next to me and puts her arm around me. She holds me close and does not ask any questions right away, though after a few minutes she asks, "Did you and Kurt break up, hun?"

I just nod, still too upset to talk more. She holds me alittle tighter and I finally let a few tears fall. I take a deep breath and look at her the say quietly, "Mommy, I'm pregnant..."

She looks at me with a sort of shocked expression on her face, then her expression softens, and says, "Oh sweetie, it's gonna be okay..I promise."

I close my eyes and cry in her arms. How is it gonna be okay? I'm pregnant and my boyfriend left me. My mom always trys to make negative situations positive, most of the time it just annoys me, but right now...it makes me feel better. I finally look at her and whisper softly, "Mom, can I be alone?"

She nods, leaving the room quietly. I lay down on my bed, crying softly. I make it through this...it will be a miracle. I just do not believe I have the strength to make it through this break-up and pregnancy.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you like it. Review? Please? I'll give you cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, the hits on the Preface were great! Hopefully the chapters will be longer most of the time. Good reading!

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

_1 Week Later_

The morning after I told my mom, she told dad. He did not take it as well mom...and wanted to throw me out. Mom convinced him to let me stay, but he will not talk to me. He is ashamed. I wanted to breakdown when he told how ashamed he was, bu I know that too much stress is bad when you are pregnant.

Since then, I have been hiding away in my room. Mom brings me food and spends alittle time with me everyday. I have not gone to school since Kurt broke up with me. Mom keeps trying to convince me, but I just can not face school right now. She is planning on getting back into Dalton. If that works out, I might go...I know they will except me. All of my Dalton friends miss me so much. They will be so estatic to have me back. Dalton is the only school I will go to now. I can not go back to Mckinely...Kurt is there...

Just a small thought about Kurt can cause me to start sobbing. I immeaditly try to get him out of my thoughts, sick of crying so much. I grab my pillow and scream into, breathing heavily as I pull the pillow away. I lay back and just stare at the ceiling. I place my hand on my baby bump and rub softly whispering, "It is going to be okay, little baby, I promise..."

Kurt

After finding out Blaine was pregnant, and breaking up with him, I went to Mercedes. I told her, and she yelled at me. She told me that I was completely insane for leaving him, especially after finding out he was pregnant. At that point I went straight home and took a long shower, just trying to relax.

I had to leave Blaine, if I stayed with him...I would have to give up every thing. I would not be able to go to New York. I have been working for that, forever, I can not let that go.

Going to New York and becoming famous is my dream and I am not giving that up.

I just hope Dad and Carole don't find out about Blaine...they will force me to at least be apart of the babys life.

I still care about Blaine, I even still love him...but I'm just not ready for a baby...

Author's note: Woooooo! Review! ...is kurt pissing you off too :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sheez...I'm a slow writer. Sorry.. lots of family crap going on! :D Thanks for all the views and reviews! Cookies for everyone!

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up still dressed and on top of my blanket, my hand still on my baby bump. I smile lightly and sit up, glancing at the clock.

5:00 am is glaring back at me...I groan and lay back down. I lay there attempting to relax, thinking all the good times in my life, most of them are with all my friends from Dalton. I smile lightly, and make the decision that I have to go back to Dalton. It is the only way I will get through this. I need all my friends. Plus, Dad will be thrilled to have be out of the house.

I'll just wait until Mom gets up in the morning and tell her that I need to go back to Dalton as soon as possible.

_Three Days Later_

The morning I told Mom to get me back into Dalton, she called the school and got everything arranged. Today is my first day back, and my new room-mate is meeting us at our car in a moment to help carry things in. I'm leaning against the car, waiting for him while Mom and Dad unpack my things for me.

I notice someone walking toward us and stand up straight, figuring it is most likely my room-mate. He approaches me and smiles, extending his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey! You must be Blaine...The Warbler's have told me so much about you." He says with a smile, "I'm Sebastain Smythe."

I smile and shake his hand, softly whispering, "Nice to meet you." I grab my messenger bag, full of school things, and a suitcase full of clothes. Sebastain grabs my last two suitcases, as I give my parents a quick goodbye. They pull away as we walk toward the school. I smile, feeling myself getting more and more excited about seeing all my Warbler friends. Within five minutes Sebastain and I are at our room. I start to put my stuff, then suddenly stop, sitting on the bed. I look at Sebastain with a big smile, "I am so happy to be back here."

He laughs and helps me finish unpacking. When we are done, I throw my messenger bag over the chair pushed up to my desk. Sebastain glances at the clock and smiles saying, "Woah, it's time for Warbler practice! Come on, I promised them I would drag you there!"

I laugh and let him grab my hand and drag me to practice. He opens the door and immeaditly I'm being attacked by everyone. After what seems like a million hugs, everyone settles down. I take a sit on the couch as the practice starts. The first thing I want to do is tell them that what happened. I wait until we are aloud to bring things up. I stand up and take a deep breath.

"I need to tell you all why I have come back to Dalton so suddenly. Alittle over a month ago I found out that I was pregnant...and after I told Kurt, he broke up with me." I explain, looking around at everyone. "So I decided it would be best for me to come back to my friends."

They all are very understanding, which makes me feel happy and at home. I'm so glad to be back.

Author's Note: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm so happy to be back into writing. I'm loving that I've got 7 reviews and soo many views already :D I'm glad you all like it! I've decided to make this chapter super awesome and hopefully longer. Enjoy! Oh and of course I had to bring Sebastain in :P

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

After practice I go to my dorm room and lay down. I'm exhausted from all the hugging and such that went on during the last hour or so. Sebastain said something about hanging out with Nick and Jeff for a while, so, I'm alone for a bit. I have no problem with that. Alone time is nice. I smile and look around the room, so glad to be back in one of these rooms. I feel safe in Dalton.

My phone beeps and I glance at it. It says I have text, so I sit up and open the message. I look at it with my eyes wide...It's from Kurt.

_Kurt To Blaine: Hey...umm everyone in New Directions is wondering when you are coming back to school...they miss you. _

I stare at it in schock for a few minutes before I text back.

_Blaine To Kurt: I'm not coming back Kurt, I'm back at Dalton. Tell everyone they are welcome to keep in touch with me and that I miss them as well. _

He doesn't text back, and I catch myself sighing in relief. I shake my head and turn my phone off, tossing it on my desk. Part of me starts to wish Sebastain was around, so I could tell him about what just happened. I lay on the bed, all curled up under the blanket, my hand on my baby bump. I let myself drift off, not caring at all that I haven't eaten dinner or showered.

Kurt

I send a text to all of New Directions, telling them what Blaine said, then I lay down on my bed and sigh. Blaine has gone back to Dalton. He is basically out of my life. Part of me is glad, but deep down inside...something is telling me that I should fix this. That he is pregnant with a baby that is a part of me.

That right thing to do..would be to tell Dad and Carole right now and try to fix this. But still, part of me wants to just forget about Blaine and that he is pregnant. I have too much that I want to do with life, and having a baby will change all my plans. I don't want to change all my plans...

Blaine

I wake up and can tell that is the middle of the night. Sebastain is sleeping, I can hear his calm and slow breathing. I quietly dig through my drawer and eat a granola bar and a warm cola. I know if I don't eat, I'll never get back to sleep and my first day back at Dalton as a student will suck. I lay back down and set my alarm clock for a couple hours later so I can get up and shower before breakfast. I close my eyes and drifts off until I hear

**BEEP  
>BEEP<br>BEEP**

I groan and shut it off quickly, hoping that it didn't wake up Sebastian. I quietly go into the bathroom and take a quickl shower, then start messing with my hair. After I have it that way I like I put on my Dalton uniform and smile. I missed this blazer...so much. I laugh at myself and go back to my bed and make sure all the things I need are in my bag. Sebastain is now grumbling around the room getting ready. I laugh as I watch him, and he sticks his tounge out. I stand up and head to breakfast, telling Sebastain that I'll see him later.

At breakfast, I sit between Nick and Jeff, who bombard me with questions about Mckinley. I answer a few of them, then take a bite of my eggs. My stomach churns and I push my chair away from the table and run to the nearest trash can, barely making it before I start getting sick. Jeff follows and starts to rub my back as I groan, wiping my mouth.

I smile weakily and say, "That is my least favorite part of my predicament.."

I laugh softly and Jeff smiles and helps me back to the table. I eat alittle bit, but I stay away from the eggs. After breakfast, I head to my first class. French.

I hate French... so much. I mean seriously, Oui Oui...it sounds like I have to piss. I laugh at the thoughts inside my head as I walk into my French Class.

The day flies by, and soon I'm at my desk working on my homework. Sebastian is babbling on about something that happened in his Chemistry class. I'm only half listening to him, trying to work on my French homework. Sebastain goes quiet and I look at him, he just smiles and goes over to his bed.

I shake my head and finishes up my homework. After putting it away I lay down and close my eyes. I'm exhausted and so is Sebastain, he is already asleep. I grab my ipod and put my earbuds in. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

Author's Note: Yay...review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: OK, here goes the next chapter! I promise there will be noooo Sebastain/Blaine...just a friendship! :D

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

_3 Weeks Later_

It's been about three weeks since I came back to Dalton. I fit back in so perfectly...and every one accepted me. I'm now 3 months along...and steadily getting bigger. I find myself constantly putting my hand on my baby bump. I love this little baby and I don't even know if it's a girl or a boy yet. I don't even know if I'm gonna keep the baby yet. I'm so young... and I don't know if I can raise a baby on my own. Though, there is a part of me that does not want to give the baby up. I love the baby all ready...

Sebastain told me that he thinks that I could raise the baby on my own, and with any luck I'll find someone to help me raise the baby. I want to believe him, but it is really hard to.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

I glance at my phone. Right now, I'm in the library during my study period. I notice a new text and sigh as I open it.

_Sebastain to Blaine: Want to go get coffee later?_

I smile lightly and start to text back.

_Blaine to Sebastain: Sure! Sounds like fun__._

I put my phone away and smile. It will be nice to get away from Dalton for a few hours, plus I'm craving coffee terribly. At least I have not had a weird pregnancy craving yet...Sebastain jokes that I'm gonna wake him up at some ungodly hour begging him to get me ice cream and pickles.

Sebastain has became a great friend in a short period of time. I enjoy having him as a friend and room-mate. The rest of my classes fly by quickly. After my last class I walk back to my dorm. I put my bag down just as Sebastain comes in.

"You ready to get out of here for a few hours?" Sebastain ask as he throws his bag on his bed.

"Of course." I say, "Are you changing or just wearing your uniform?" I pull at my tie, leaning against the door.

"I want to get out of here, so I think we should keep them on." Sebastain says, messing with his hair. I absentminedly rub my baby bump, while he makes sure his hair is just right. "I'm ready."

We head out the door and straight to Sebastain's car. As we drive toward the coffee shop, I stare at the window. I'm exhausted, hopefully a cup of coffee will wake me up alittle more. I close my eyes for a moment, just as we park. Sebastain gets out of the car, then walks over to my side and opens my door. I smile at him and mumble, "Thanks, I'm kind exhasusted..."

I get out of the car, yawning big. Sebastian trys not to laugh as he says, "Wow, you really need this coffee."

I stick my tounge out at him and say, "You try being pregnant and going to private school, it's damn exhausting." Sebastain goes and orders our coffee, while I sit down. I hate standing too long, it's exhausting and makes me sore. I look up and my eyes go wide. I see Kurt and Finn sitting a few tables over. Oh great..there goes my fun evening out. I put my hand on my baby bump and ponder if Kurt has told anyone I was pregnant. Sebastain comes over and hands me my coffee.

"Is that Kurt?" He asks, sitting down. I just nod and he smiles softly. "We can leave if you want.." I shake my head. I can't just run away from him. I finish my coffee then tell Sebastain that I'm ready to leave. We head to the mall and walk around for a bit. Once I'm too exhausted to walk anymore we head back to Dalton. We quickly eat some dinner, then I pass right out, still in my uniform.

Author's Note: Woo...this one took a while.. :D review


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here goes nothing! LOL. Thanks for the reviews. I love them. WHo loved the Christmas episode of Glee?

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

I watch as Blaine leaves the coffee shop with another boy from Dalton. I can tell he is upset at seeing me. I noticed him rubbing his abdomen. They is just barely a noticeable baby bump under his blazer. I bite my lip and look at Finn, who seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that Blaine was here. I take another sip of my coffee and look at Finn, quietly mumbling "Lets go home Finn."

We quickly head home, and I try to forget that I saw Blaine. It shouldn't bother me so much to see him. The second we pull into the driveway I'm out of the car and run to my room, slamming the door. I sit on the bed and chew on my lip. I wish I could just forget about him.

Blaine

I wake up around 1 in the afternoon. The first thing I think is, wow I really must have been exhausted. I look over at Sebastain's bed and it is empty. He told me something about a date he had on saturday. I was only half paying attention to him when he told me about it.

I guess I'll have the dorm to myself for most of the day. Glancing at the bathroom, I finally force myself out of bed. I take a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes and start doing some homework. I don't have much, but the quicker I get it done the better. Since I've been pregnant, homework has been much more entertaining to do. I guess it's because I don't have much more to do being back at Dalton, except Warbler practice and homework. I guess it might have been more entertaining at McKinley, but I really don't want to be any where near Kurt. It didn't upset me as much as I thought it would when I saw him for the first time after our break up.

I just wish he would realize that it wasn't right to leave me like that and come back. I know that is probably a stupid wish, but I can't help but want it to happen. It will be hard to raise the baby on my own. I still don't know if I'm gonna keep the baby, though I will think I will in the end.

_4 Months Later_

I am now seven months pregnant, and as big as a house. Though Sebastain trys to tell me that I'm not...I don't believe him though. Thankfully school is almost over, its getting more and more exhausting to be pregnant. My mom has taken me to the Doctors for check ups a few time, and the last time he told me I have to basically be on bed rest when I'm not in classes. I still go to Warbler practice, but they make me sit on a couch the complete time. The second I told Sebastain about the bed rest order, he went all crazy on me. Sometimes he doesnt even want to let me do anything after classes. I keep trying to tell him I'm aloud to move around alittle bit, just not too much. He even offered to bring me my meals. I like being waited on, but not as much as he wants to.

I think I'm at the part of the pregnancy when I just want to have the baby already. My back is killing me, specially after classes. Also, I'm so huge now that I can barely get up when I sit down, which most of the Warblers find super funny.

Right now, I'm alone in my dorm working on an essay for french. It's one of my last assignments before the end of the year. If school wasn't almost over, I would alot unhappier. It just too exhausting to be pregnant and going to school.

I'm scared to death that I will go into labor early. That is half the reason I'm on part time bed rest. Luckily, I only have two months left in my pregnancy. I hope the baby looks more like me, and not alot like Kurt. It would make it very hard to keep the baby if it looks like Kurt.

Kurt

It's been seven months since I broke up with Blaine and I've some how managed to make sure no one found out about Blaine being pregnant. It seems like every day it gets a tiny bit easier for me to forget about him. Though there is still a part of me that loves and misses Blaine. I close my eyes and walk around the house until I find Dad and Carole.

"I..I need to tell you guys something." I mumble, sitting down near them. Carole smiles, and Burt nods. "I didn't break up with Blaine for the reason I orignally told you."

"Then why did you, Kurt?" Burt asks, taking a sip of his drink. I look and bite my lip. Do I really want to do this?

Author's Note: Clifffff hanger! review?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So...new chapter time... :D Woot!

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

"I broke up with Blaine, because he was pregnant." I say quietly, looking down at the floor. I chew on my lip as I wait for the reactions.

"How far along is he exactly Kurt?" Carole says alot calmer then I expected her to be. I shrug alittle, still looking down. "Kurt...why are just telling us this now?"

I look up with tears in my eyes, mumbling "I didn't want to give up my dreams.." I wipe my eyes and look at them. "I'm scared..."

Dad looks at me and I can't read his expression. I can't tell if he is mad, or upset. "Kurt...you should've told us alot sooner...," He says in a firm voice I never heard from him before. "You need to talk to him and atleast support him."

I look at him with tears rolling down my cheeks and nod, saying, "Yes, Daddy...Can..Can I please go to my room?" He nods and I quickly run to my room. I laid down with my face buried in my pillow. I can' believe I just told them.

Blaine probably doesn't even want anything to do with me now. I've completely ignored him since the day he told me he was pregnant. He probably hates me, and it won't even matter if I tell him I still love him. I sit up and wipe my eyes, my face is all blotchy. I open my phone and text Mercedes, telling her I need her to come over.

About and hour later, she is knocking on the door to my bedroom. I tell her what just happened and she shakes her head. "Kurt, you have to be kidding me. You waited this long to tell your parents..." she say, "That not smart at all."

Blaine

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

I glance at my phone on the desk as it rings. I don't really want to answer it, I'm not in a very talkative mood right now. Mood swings are a bitch. I pick it up and answer, saying "Hello?"

"Blaine, this is Kurt's father...Burt."

My eyes widen and I think about dropping the phone, or throwing it across the room. "I...Sir..." I stutter out, "I...I'm sorry"

"Blaine, you have no reason to apologize, if any one should be apologizing, it's Kurt. We are gonna make him support. Blaine, we are here for you.."

I bite my lip and closes my eyes, then say quietly, "Thank you Burt...I..I'll call you later I have to go" I hang up quickly and put the phone down, laying down on the bed. I blink my eyes, trying not to cry, just then Sebastain walks in. He takes one look at me and sits down, saying, "What's wrong?"

"Kurt told his parents...I guess...his father called. I guess it just throw me off..." I say softly, "I'm fine.."

Sebastain smiles and pats my belly. I smile back and rub my belly. "Relax Blaine, he had to tell them evenutally." Sebastain says, walking over to his bed. He sets his bag down, and sits, pulling his shows off.

He goes into the bathroom and I sit up. Kurt's parents know that I'm pregnant. All hell could break lose now.

Author's Note: Review..


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Woooooooo...! lol i got bored :D here goes the next chapter.

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

It's been a week since Burt called me. Since then, I've been thinking about Kurt alot. I know he is a total douche bag for leaving me, but if he said he would get back with me, I'd probably melt into his arms. I don't want to raise the baby on my own and the baby is his too.

School is over in a week and shortly after, I'll be having the baby. It's coming so fast, I'm stating to get scared. In just a short time the baby will be here, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Burt called the other day and asked me to meet and him and Carole at the coffee shop. Right now, Sebastain is getting ready to drive me there. Since Kurt told his parents, my phone has been ringing alot, the news spread quickly through the glee club. All of them miss me and support me, and most of them want to cut Kurt's dick off.

Sebastain walks in by and says, "Let's go, Blaine." I get up slowly, wanting to curse being so huge. Sebastain snickers and helps me the rest of the way up. I doze off on the way there and growl at Sebastain when he wakes me up. He just laughs and ushers me into the coffee shop. I spot Burt and waddle toward the table, quickly taking a sit.

"Blaine, it's nice to see you, your glowing hun." Carole says softly, making me blush lightly. She smiles and looks at Burt. "How are you doing? You look quite far along."

"I'm nearly 8 months now" I say quietly, smiling lightly, as Burt slides a coffee toward me. I take a sip, "Is Kurt here?"

Burt nods and says, "He is in the car, we didn't know if you'd want to see him." I think for a moment, wondering if I will want to see him or not.

"It's okay...I can't avoid him forever." I say with a smile. Burt sends Kurt a quick text and a minute later Kurt comes walking toward the table, straing at the ground. My heart starts to beat alittle faster and then all of a sudden I feel a kick. My eyes widen and I put my hand on my belly. "Oh... I think...I think I just got kicked!"

Carole chuckles and smiles at me, and Kurt freezes starting at me. I look back at him and I can see that it's finally sinking in that I'm pregnant with his child. He sits down in the chair next to me and blinks, mumbling "I'm sorry...oh god Blaine I'm sorry."

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. He said he was sorry, but I can't just let him back into my heart like that, can I? I glance at Burt and Carole, then back at Kurt. "Kurt, I still love you...I really do..and I'm willing to give you another chance, but I'm scared." I say softly, "If you leave me again, Kurt..I'm gonna fall apart.."

Kurt nods and rubs his eyes, saying "Ok..I promise...just please let me be apart of this babys life." I nod and smile lightly, I feel better than I have in a long time.

After a conversation with Burt and Carole, Kurt comes back to Dalton with me and Sebastain. The whole way there, Sebasation is interagating Kurt, making me laugh. When we get to Dalton, the Warblers do the same thing. Some of them are alittle upset that I just let Kurt waltz back in, but they don't realize how much I love him and miss him. After all the commotion, Kurt and I finally got a moment alone. I'm laying on my bed and Kurt is softly rubbing my belly. "Blaine...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." Kurt says, then he whispers the same thing to my belly.

"Kurt, please stop apologizing. I forgive you..just shush." I mumble at him, smiling softly. "Now, the warblers and Sebastain might not forgive you right away, but I do."

Kurt smiles and cuddles up to me, closing his eyes, "I should have Sebastain take me home now, I told my parents I'd be home tonight." He says, sounding tired. I hold him tighter, not wanting to let him go. "I don't want to leave..."

"I don't want you to either...but you have to." I say softly, sending a text to Sebastain. "He'll be here in a bit."

I just hold him until Sebastain comes in saying, "Come on Kurt, it's a long drive." I smile and kiss Kurt softly, then let him go. I watch them leave, a big goofy smile on my face. I have Kurt back and I won't have the raise the baby on my own, I hope. I guess things could go wrong again if he got scared.

Kurt

When I get home, I talk to Carole and Dad for a few minutes then go to my room. For 7 months I was an idiot and I now I need to fix it. I know Blaine says he forgives me, but I just feel like I need to do more to let him know how sorry I am. At the moment, I'm thinking of what I can do.

I take a quick shower and fall asleep quickly.

Author's Note: Eckkkkk don't hurt me...! lol XD


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Reviews please... D: and don't hurt me! lol im sorryif the story isnt to your liking.. :D

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

When Sebastain gets back he sits on the bed and just stares at me, then mumbles, " I don't trust him...Blaine...I just don't trust him."

"I know Sebastain, but I believe he is sorry and I really want this baby to have its father." I say quietly, smiling softly, "Don't you want me to be happy?"

Sebasatian laughs and smiles, telling me , "Don't play that card, I want you to be happy and you know it." I turn away from him and close my eyes. "Blaine, I'm just worried about you..I don't want you to be hurt again."

"I can take care of myself." I mumble, pulling the covers up over my head. I hear him sigh and says something about mood swings. I feel the bed move as he gets up. I hear him lay down on his bed and I sigh again. I hate my mood swings just as much as everybody else. I hate being mean to people, especially my friends. I start to doze off, thinking about Kurt.

When I wake up in the morning, Sebastain is no where to be seen or heard. He is probably off doing eating breakfast or doing something with a fellow warbler. I rub my eyes, then try to doze back off. I don't have a final today, so I can just go back to sleep.

"Blaine! Hey! Wake up, Kurt is here." Sebastain says to me as he gently shakes me. My eyes pop open and I smile. I hear Sebastain chuckle as I sit up, searching the room for Kurt. He is standing in the doorway. Sebastain leaves and Kurt comes over to the bed and lays down with me.

"Kurt, I missed you." I say as I cuddle myself close to him, well as close as I can with my big belly in the way. Kurt giggles lightly and kisses my cheek. I close my eyes and start to drift off.

"Blaine..hey..don't fall asleep on me." Kurt coos at me, running his fingers through my hair. I grumble and keep my eyes closed. "Blaine.. I mean it..I want to spend time with you."

"I'm sleepy, Kurt." I mumble, covering my head up. Kurt sighs and cuddles up to me. We lay there all cuddled up and I eventually doze off. I wake up alone in the bed. "Kurt! Where are you?"

I have tears in my eyes. Did Kurt leave me? "Kurt!" I yell out, just as Kurt appears back in the room. He walks over to the bed.

"I was getting a drink..." Kurt says softly. I look at for a moment then glares.

"Well you could've woke me up and told me!" I grumble loudly at him. Kurt's eyes widen and I turn away from him. Just then, Sebastain walks in.

"Don't worry Kurt...its just a mood swing. He doesn't like to be left alone when he is sleeping. I've got yelled at alot for that." He says, "He'll be okay in a moment."

I turn back around and snuggle up to Kurt, glancing at Sebastain. I smile and mumble, " I love you.'' Kurt smiles and kisses me and I hear Sebastain leave the room. Kurt and I make out slowly and softly for a few minutes until I push him. Kurt looks at me confused and I just smile, "I don't wanna kiss anymore... hey there is a Warbler party tonight...want to go?"

Kurt smiles and nods and I cuddle close.

Kurt

Blaine and his mood swings are kinda hard to handle. Hopefully, he isn't too bad at the party tonight. Right now I'm watching him mess with his hair...and he has been for the last hour.

"Blaine..come on...your hair looks fine." I groan, laying back on the bed, "Seriously, no one cares that much about your hair."

Blaine turns toward me, glaring, yelling "I like look nice, Kurt... for you! You nag way too much and it's getting on my nerves."

I stare at him wide-eyed and try not to cry. "I...I'm..." I stutter, then run out of the room, toward the practice room. When I run into the room, all warblers look at me and I wipe my eyes. Sebastain walks over to me and pulls me out into the hallway, "He yelled at me..he told me that I was nagging. Blaine never yells at me."

"Kurt..he is pregnant..his hormones are completely out of whack. He is gonna yell...he is gonna cry.. and you might not understand why.. but you just can't run from him, especially after only being back with him for one day. Now, I'm gonna drag his butt to the party and you are gonna apologize." Sebastain says, holding on to my shoulders. He lets me go and walks away. I walk back into the practice room and sit down. I watch Jeff and Nick dance, waiting for Sebastain to come back.

Five minutes later, Blaine is standing in front of me, crying, mumbling "I'm sorry Kurt..I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Blaine.." I mumble, hugging him, "Come on, let's join the party." Most of the part, Blaine and I just sit and cuddle on the couch. Jeff comes over and pulls me up.

"Hey, Blaine..we are stealing him for a moment...he needs to get his groove on!" Jeff says, with a big goofy grin. I laugh and let Jeff dance with me for a one song then go back over to Blaine. I can tell he is tired, so I help him back to the room and lay him down. I cuddle up with him and fall asleep.

Blaine

I wake up with Kurt cuddle up to me, for the first time in months. I smile and closes my eyes again, then glance over at Sebastain. He is facing away from me and it looks like he is still asleep. I feel Kurt start to stir and and I kiss him. We kiss for a moment then Kurt mumbles, "I have to get home, get some more sleep. Love you."

I mumble it back and doze back off before he is out the door.

Author's Note: Wooooooooooo review!... :D


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Omg.. I love getting and reading the reviews! I*gives cookies* Well here is the next chapter, with a big dose of moody blaine!

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

When I wake up again, Sebastain is sitting on his bed listening to his ipod. His eyes are closed and he looks completely unaware of his surrondings. I get up slowly and go to the bathroom, then take a shower. Finally, I lay back down on my bed, and watch Sebastain get up and pull his earbuds out. He turns toward me and smiles, blushing alittle, mumbling "How long ahave you been watching me?"

I chuckle and say, "Not very long." Sebastain sits on my bed, his face still alittle red. He tosses his Ipod on his bed and smiles. "Did you have fun at the party last night?"

"Yeah, it was fun." He mumbles and bites his lip. "I had a long night though. I may of got a bit drink..."

"I was just happy to have Kurt to hold all night." I say, smiling as I sit up. Sebastain nods and I can see that he still doesn't trust Kurt. "He loves me Sebastain...he isn't gonna hurt me again." Suddenly, I feel Sebastain wrap his arms around me and whisper "Blaine...I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He lets go and gets up, quickly fleeing from the room. I lay back down and mumble, "He thinks my mood swings are bad..." I glance around the room and close my eyes. I start to think about where I'm gonna go when school is over. My dad probably doesn't want me to be at home with a baby. Where I'm suppose to go? I guess I can only hope that Kurt's parent will let me stay with them.

_About A Month Later_

I am now 8 months pregnant and staying at the Hummel-Hudson house. Just as I thought, my dad did not want me to come home, so I called Burt the day school ended and asked him. He was more then happy to come get me and let me stay there. The first week was really hard, I was so use to having Sebastain around that it felt weird not to have him there. He comes to visit often though, even though him and Kurt don't exactly get along. Sebastain doesn't trust Kurt at all, and Kurt thinks Sebastain has a major crush on me.

Right now, Kurt, Sebastain and I are watching Rent. I'm all cuddle up to Kurt, only half paying attention to the movie. Being pregnant is hard, I get tired after getting up just to go to the bathroom. I close my eyes and the next thing I know, the credits are on. I rub my eyes as I sit up, mumbling "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

Sebastain and Kurt chuckle together, both smiling at me. Kurt kisses me and mumbles, "Yeah you did, but you are aloud." I smile and kiss him back. "Now, I'm gonna take a shower, Sebastain if you are staying the night, there is a fold up cot under the bed." Kurt scurries out of the room and I glance at Sebastain as he pulls the cot out.

"Need help?" I ask as I slowly get up and walk toward him. He shakes his head, so I just lay on the bed. After he gets the cot set up and lays next to me.

"Do you miss being in our dorm room?" He asks, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about finishing school all together. If I do, I can't go back to Dalton. My dad doesn't want to pay for it anymore...and Burt can't." I say softly.

"You have to come back to Dalton. I'll miss you too much." He says quietly. I look at him and he smiles weakily and notice that he looks like he wished he didn't say what he just said. he chews on his lip and turns so he is facing me, propping himself up on his elbow. He licks his lips, then sighs before softly asking, "Can...I try something?"

I look at him and nod, and a second later his lips are against mine, just as Kurt comes walking back in the room. I hear him gasp and I push Sebastain away. I look at Kurt, he is wide-eyed and looks beyond upset. I glance at Sebastain and he is blushing bright red, and I can tell by the look on his face that he feels very guilty about what he just did.

"What the hell?" Kurt exclaims, after finally managing to shake himself out of his state of schock, "Blaine..what the fuck!"

"Kurt...I...he asked me if he could try something! I didn't know he was gonna kiss me!" I say, trying not to cry. Which is not easy with the way my hormones all out of whack.

"I told you that smirky little meerkat faced bastrad had a crush on you! You should've listened!" Kurt says angrily. My eyes widen and I feel tears start to fall.

"I...I...I..didn't kiss him back, I pushed him away!" I stutter out, as Kurt stalks over to Sebastain.

"You! Get out of my room and don't come back to this house!" Kurt nearly growls to Sebastain. I watch, waiting for Sebastain to leave but he doesn't.

"I was there for Kurt when you left him, alone...and pregnant..and broken. He might of taken you back with no hesitantion, but that is only because he didn't want to move on Kurt! If you hadn't told your parents that he was pregnant, you would've never gotten back with him! You act like no one else is supposed to like him! Well, guess what, they are! I'm aloud to have a crush on him...he is aloud to like someone else. You left him! It took you seven fuckign months to come back!" Sebastain angrily shouts at Kurt. Kurt stares at him wide-eyed, and then glances at the floor. Sebastain starts again, alittle calmer this time. "Kurt..I..I'm sorry..I just..please...realize Kurt...Blaine loves you...thats why he let you back in so easily, but just understand that you left him for seven months...I'm just...I should leave."

"Stoppppp fighting and get me some freaking brownies, now." I shout at the both of them. There stare at me for a moment, then Kurt smiles and sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry..Blaine." He says softly, "I think I over-reacted and Sebastain, Thank you..for making understnad how fucking stupid I was...you don't have to leave Sebastain...just do not kiss Blaine again."

Sebastain falls on to the cot and Kurt cuddles up to me. We lay there for a moment before I yell, "Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Pleaassssssssee get me a brownie!"

Kurt and Sebastain look at me and start laughing. I grumble at them, but smiles when Finn comes in with a box of little debbie cosmic brownies. My face lights up.

"Finn...oh my god..you are the best person in the world." I exclaim as I snatch them out of his hands. He leaves the room laughing and I start eating a brownie. Sebastain shakes his head and closes his eyes, curling up to go to sleep. I force Kurt to take a bite of the brownie and smiles, "I love you Kurt, but I love the brownies more right now..and Finn..cause he gave me the the brownies."

Kurt raises one eyebrow and laughs, saying "So now.. I have Sebastain, Finn and a box of brownies for competition...hmm I think I can handle that."

I smile at him and set the brownies down and curl up to him. We both drift off to sleep, cuddled close to each other.

Author's Note: Review...and I'll give you brownies.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Umm...warning...may be alittle ummm sexyiness ahead... "D

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

I wake up to an empty bed, though Sebastain is still asleep in the cot. The shower is running, so I realize that is probably where Kurt is. I sit up and rub my belly. I'm huge, I hope there is only one baby in there. I don't think I can take care of twins. The doctor said there was only one baby, but I know that a baby can hide. I hear the shower shut off, smiling, I get up and walk into the bathroom. Kurt blushes as he notices me, mumbling, "Blaine...what are you doing?"

"I'm not aloud to see my boyfriend naked?" I ask as I walk closer him. I grap his towel and yank, watching him blush more as it falls to the ground. I back him up into the wall and kiss him. Kurt kiss back passionately and we just stay there making out for a few minutes until we both pull away panting.

"Now, shoo Blaine..let me get dressed." Kurt says, his face all red and flushed. I smirk and walk back into the room, my face just as red as Kurt's. Sebastain is now awake, he takes one look at me and rolls his eyes. "What...I wanted to make out with him."

Sebastain smiles and says, "Well...you are alound to do that." He stands up and stretches, groaning, "Ugh...my back is killing me."

"Kurt gives great massages, but I doubt he'll give you one." I mumble as I dig through the drawers for somethings comfortable to change into. I finally pick out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I wait until Kurt comes out of the bathroom, then waddle my way into the bathroom.

Kurt

I sit on the bed and glance at Sebastain.

"Do I really have a smirky little meerkat face?" He asks, smiling lightly.

"Sort of" I say, trying not to laugh. "I mostly said it out of anger."

"It's okay." He mumbles, "I should head home. Tell Blaine bye for me."

I nod as he leaves the room, then get up and put the cot away. As I start messing around with my hair alittle, Blaine walks back in.

"Just leave it, it looks fine" He mumbles, kissing the back of my neck.

"If I leave my hair like this, you don't get to use any gel today.. deal?" I ask him, smiling. He nods and I amost squeal from the happiness. I thread my fingers through his curly hair and smile. "I love your hair like this...the baby better have curly hair."

Blaine chuckles and pulls me to the bed. We lay down and cuddle, talking about the baby. Personally, I hope it's a girl, with curly hair. Blaine wants a girl too, but would be just as happy with a boy.

"Kurt...hey..YO! Earth to Kurt!" Blaine says as he pokes my forehead. I look at him and blush as I realize I zoned out.

"Sorry." I mumble to him, trying not to giggle, "I was thinking about the baby."

"I'm so glad I have you back." Blaine mumbles, smiling softly, placing soft kiss on my neck. I smile as he continues to place soft kisses all over my neck. " I love you so much."

I smile, then place a kisson his belly and say, " I love you..and this little baby growing in here."

Blaine smiles and pulls me up next to him, cuddling me close,mumbling, "I know..and I love you too."

Author's Note: Review... :D I'm already working on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long...I was sick . I still am, but alittle better.

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

_A Month Later_

"Kurtttttttt!" I scream from the bed, he comes running in, looking exhausted. "Can we put the crib up now?"

Kurt groans and nods, saying, "Of course baby. Finn will help us, I suck at putting things out of a box together." I start pouting and Kurt sighs, "What?"

"I don't want him to help...just you." I sat softly, pouting out my bottom lip. Kurt rolls his eyes and texts Finn.

"Hun, I can't put it together...but I'll try to help Finn put it together." He explains softly, petting my hair. Finn walks in the room and smiles, "Thanks Finn. I took one look at the instructions and thought I was reading somethign in Japanese."

I laugh and smile, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Finn glance at the instructions, mumbling, "I think I can put this together." Kurt kisses my cheek and goes over to help. I'm now just about nine months pregnant. The baby could come any day now. I'm so excited, I'm even go through a "nesting stage" as Burt and Carole call it. Kurt is on edge, if I even wince he thinks I'm in labor.

I watch Kurt and Finn manage to get the crib together. I smile brightly and get up slowly, waddling over to it, saying, "It's perfect!" Kurt brings out the box of crib bedding as Finn places the mattress in the crib. I mess around with the crib and bedding for a few hours until I finally have it perfect. I lay down on the bed and fall right to sleep.

I wake up about two hours later, feeling alittle pain, and immeaditly I scream, "Kurt!"

Kurt comes running in saying, "What hunny?" I look at him and bite my lip.

"Kurt..I think I'm going into labor." I mumble quietly, wincing alittle. If this is what an early contractions feels like, I don't want to even think about the ones to come. Kurt's eyes widen and he starts to chew on his bottom lip. "You are no help! Go get Finn or Carole or hell Puckerman! I don't care!"

Kurt scurries out of the room and comes back with Carole and Finn. The contraction is gone now and I bite my lip, mumbling, "Kurt..I'm sorry snapped."

Kurt kisses my forehead and mumbles, "I know hun, it's okay." He cuddles up to me and smiles softly.

A few hours later, the contractions start getting worse and closer together and Carole decides it's best that I go to the hospital. Within the next hour I am laying in a hospital bed wearing the most atrocious hospital gown I've ever seen, and Kurt totally agrees. Right now, Kurt is sitting next to me holding my hand.

We are waiting for the doctor to tells us if he wants to do a C-section or let me give natural labor a try. I'm starting to get really nervous. Kurt called Sebastain a bit ago, because I told him to, and he when he told me no I nearly broke his hand. I think everyone is gonna do what I say until the baby comes, which I hope is soon because these contractions are absolutely terrible. I whine softly as another contraction starts, just as Sebastain comes in the room.

I look at him and squeeze Kurt's hand really hard and he squeaks and mumbles, "Blaine..ow ow ow ow ow!"

I growl, "Oh shut it, YOU did this to me!" and Kurt's eyes widen, "It's your fault, you deserve alittle pain too!"

Kurt just nods as the contraction stops and I whimper as Kurt wipes my forehead off, mumbling, "Shhh it's alright." Sebastain chuckles as he walks over and pats my hand. I give him a weak smile.

"Seb..this sucks..it hurt so bad." I mumble quietly, knowing another contraction will be coming on soon. Sebastain pats my hand again in a reassuring way. The doctor comes in and smiles.

"Well, I've decided that a C-Section is best for you." He explains and I chew on my lip, and he smiles reassuringly. "It's gonna go fine. We will start prepping you soon." The doctor leaves and I squeeze Kurt's hand nervously.

"Kurt..it's happening..oh god.." I say quietly. Kurt kisses my forehead and trys to calm me down. "You are coming in right?"

Kurt nods and smiles, saying "Of course hun."

The next few minutes are a blur, the nurses come in and take me to the operating room and prep me. Kurt is getting ready to come on and I can't wait until he is by my side. They gav me something for the pain, and I'm start to feel drowsy. Kurt sits next to me and grabs my hand.

The next few minutes are a blur, all I can hear is Kurt talking to me softly. All of a sudden I hear a cry and Kurt squeezes my hand tightly, as I hear the doctor say, "It's a girl. A healthy, beautiful baby girl!"

I smile and close my eyes as Kurt goes over to cut the cord and see our daughter for the first time. I start to drift off to sleep barely hearing the doctor tell Kurt to let me rest.

Kurt

While they finish with Blaine, I follow our daughter to the nursery and watch as the nurse cleans her up and get her ready to meet her mommy. When the nurse finishes wrapping her up, she walks over to me and hands the little bundle to me, saying, "Congratulations..You are a daddy now."

I look at her and smile, knowing right then and there that I was completely stupid to leave Blaine and that I was very glad he let me back in his life. I smile and stroke her little cheek gently, feeling a tear run down my cheek. The nurse takes her back and tells me she will be bringing her to the room soon. I head back to the room, where Blaine is fast asleep. I go to the waiting room and tell everyone that it's a girl, then go back to room and sit with Blaine, waiting for our daughter.

Author's Note: Review...ohh and..baby girl names? anyone...? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Freaking writer's block. Seblaine...or Klaine..hmm?

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

I wake up and immeaditly see Kurt sitting next to me, and a second late I realize that I'm feeling really miserable. I close my eyes and groan, causing a half asleep Kurt to start to stir. He squeezes my hand and whispers, "She is beautiful Blaine. So beautiful.."

"I want to see her.."I say softly, "Where is she?" Kurt strokes his thumb across the palm of my hand and smiles.

"The nurse came in a couple minutes ago and said she'd bring her in soon." He tells me, smiling brightly. I smile and sit up slowly, looking over at the chair in the corner. Sebastian is sitting there, and he looks sort of..upset.

"Kurt...can I talk to Sebastian alone?" I ask softly. Kurt gets up and nods, leaving the room. "Seb...what's wrong?"

He walks over and sits next to the bed, mumbling, "I just..can't believe you let him back into your life so easily...Blaine..he wasn't there for the first seven months of your pregnancy."

Sebastian holds his head in his hands and I can tell he is trying not to cry. I chew on my bottom lip. I know he is right, but I don't want him to be.

"Seb...I love him...he is the father of my baby girl." I say softly, and close my eyes.

"I was there for the first seven months that he wasn't! I'm more of a father to that baby girl then he is!" Sebastian says firmly and quite loudly. I open my mouth to say something but realize I don't know how to respond to that. "I know you love Kurt..I..just...don't want to see him hurt you again."

"I know Seb. I try not to think about the fact he wasn't there for the first seven months and I try to believe he won't hurt me again." I say softly, "Seb..I love him." Sebastian nods and pats my hand, smiling lightly. He gets up and goes out ot get Kurt. Kurt comes back in with a little bundle in his arms.

"Want to meet your daughter?" Kurt says with a smile, walking over to the bed. He hands me the bundle and I smile, taking my first look at our little girl. She has quite a bit of hair for a newborn, its brown and curly. She looks like a perfect mixture of me and Kurt. She is beautiful.

"Oh...Kurt, she is...so beautiful." I say, trying not to cry, I hold her against me and smiles. "What are we going to name her?"

"I was thinking Elizabeth Sophia Hummel-Anderson." Kurt says with smile, "Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful...Elizabeth...it's perect." I softly mumble. looking up at Kurt, smiling. Kurt sits next to the bed. Right now, things between me and Kurt are good, and I hope it stays that way.

Author's Note: Well It's short, but its just a filler. Drama and such to come in the next chapter. Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Wow...I love reviews. This chapter is dedicated to **Aledda, **because she is awesome and gave me ideas for the next chapter. Damned writer's block. Anyways. Here it goes?

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

It's been one week since we brought home Elizabeth. I feel like I haven't slept at all, which is partly true because I've slept maybe 3 hours since we brought her home. I'm so deprived of sleep that I fell asleep at the table during breakfast. Luckily, I'm catching a moment of snooze time right now. Elizabeth is fast asleep in her crib and Blaine is taking a shower.

I roll over and close my eyes, starting to drift off until the sound of soft crys fill my ears. As I sit up, her crys get louder, I stumble off the bed and go to the side of her crib and stoke her cheek, softly saying, "Shhh, it's okay."

She doesn't stop crying so I pick her up and rock her. Her little face contorts as she crys harder. I start pacing around the room as I rock her, nearly begging her to stop crying, mumbling, You aren't wet, Blaine just fed you...what is wrong, Sweetie?"

I shake my head, telling myself I'm stupid for asking a baby a question. Just as my frustration hits its peak Blaine comes into the room. He walks over and says, "Let me have her."

I hand her to him and she almost immeaditly stops crying, as Blaine starts to rock her. I stare in awe for a moment, then take her back carefully. She starts crying again, I hand her to Blaine and she quiets down.

"Why does she do that? She always crys when I hold her." I ask him, chewing on my bottom lip.

"She is a week old, Kurt. She isn't doing it on purpose." Blaine mumbles as he lays the now dozing off Elizabeth back in her crib. "It just comes easy to me, I can usually tell what she wants and she wanted me this time."

i take a deep breath and calmly say, "Well..the only time she didn't cry when I was holding her was in the hospital, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I carried her for 9 months...I'm her mother, for the lack of a better term. You weren't there for half of thos 9 months. 2 months isn't alot of time to bond!" Blaine says, trying not to get upset and yell too much. "Maybe Sebastian was right."

I stare at him for a moment, then go over to the closet. I grab a bag and stuff a few outfits in it, saying, "I need to get out of here, I'm gonna go stay with Sam or Merecedes. I can't do this."

Blaine

"Wh-what? You can't leave!" I yell at Kurt as he walks to the door. Elizabeth starts crying, "Kurt..don't leave!" He walks out the door and doesn't look back. I stare in schock, barely realizing the Elizabeth is crying louder and harder. I start crying and grab my phone of the nightstand, dialing Sebastian's number. He picks up on the third ring and before he says hello I start saying, "Seb...I need you to come over right now!"

"Ok..Blaine calm down..I'm coming. what happened?" He asks as I hear him climbing in his car.

"He left me! Seb, he left me."

"Shh..I'm gonna hang up, you take care of Elizabeth, I can hear her crying." He says, then hangs up. I rub my eyes as I walk over to the crib and pick her up. I hold her close and keep crying. I can't believe this just happened. I can't believe he left again. I hold Elizabeth and cry for until Sebastian walks in 15 minutes later. He takes Elizabeth from me and slowly rocks. "Shh..Elizabeth.."

I look up and watch Sebastian as he gets Elizabeth to go back to sleep abd softly whisper, "She likes you..Seb."

Sebastian smiles and puts Elizabeth back in the crib and sits down, saying "Now what happened?"I explain everything to him and he looks very pissed. "He is an idiot Blaine...he really is..but he is also sleep deprived..but that still doesn't give him the right to leave you..again."

I rub my eyes, which are now red and sore, and say, "I know..I love him..but I hate him at the same time..he left me again...Seb.. I don't know what to do." Sebastian pulls me close and holds me, rubbing my back.

"It's gonna be ok..Blaine. You don't need him..if he is gonna treat you like that." Sebastian mumbles as he rubs my back more. I cry on his shoulder, trying not to think about Kurt, but I can't help it. He had a second chance, and he left me. He doesn't deserve a third chance in Sebastian's eyes, but part of me wants to give him another chance, but I'm so afraid that he will just leave again. "Blaine..rest. I will take care of Elizabeth."

Sebastian lets me go and I curl up in a ball on mine and Kurt's bed, I slowly doze off into a fitful sleep. When I wake up, Sebastian is sitting on the bed holding Elizabeth. Elizabeth has her tiny little hand around one of Sebastian's fingers. I smile softly and move to sit next to him.

"She is so cute..." I mumble softly, smiling, "and so beautiful.."

"She is perfect, Blaine..." He says, smiling softly. He looks at me, "You want her?" I nod and take her from Sebastian, holding her close.

"It's okay, we don't need..Kurt." I say quietly, not sure if I really mean it or not. Sebastian pats my shoulder. I stand up and put Elizabeth in her crib, just as my phone goes off. I take on look at it and ignore it. I'm not int he mood to talk to Kurt. "Let's watch a movie, Seb."

Kurt

I drive for a few hours and finally park in the parking lot of a starbucks. I try to call Blaine and he doesn't answer. What I did was stupid...I was sleep deprived and my anger and jealously got the best of me. I really messed up...really really messed up, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to fix it.

I sigh and start heading home, I'll just sleep on the couch or in Finn's room.

Blaine

I laugh as Sebastian throws popcorn at me. We are watching Harrry Potter and the Prisioner of Azakaban. Sebastian started a popcorn fight and now the room is kinda messy. I just changed and fed Elizabeth. When the credits start rolling I stand up and lay on the bed. Sebastian lays next to me and smiles.

"We should get some rest, Elizabeth will be crying again in a few hours." Sebastian mumbles sleepily. I just nod and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly, with Sebastian's arm around my waist.

Author's Note: Longer and drama filled. :D Review...?


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you all like this story. The last episode of Glee totally made me frustrated with Sebastian...but at least Blaine can pull off the pirate look. So adorable with his eyepatch. XD This might be a bit late, is being a pain. Well, here it goes...

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

It's dark and quiet as I walk in the front door, and instead of laying on the couch I slowly walk upstairs. As I walk into my room I immeaditly see Blaine laying on the bed with Sebastian laying next to him, his arm loosely laying over Blaine's waist. I shake it off, Sebastian was most likely here to help comfort Blaine. I walk over to Elizabeth's crib and pick her up. She stays asleep and i just hold her against my chest and close my eyes.

I hear the bed creak behind me and turn around. Sebastian is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me quietly. I open my mouth to say something and he whispers, "You are an idiot Kurt, if I was Blaine I wouldn't give you another chance, but he loves you and he might."

I look away from him, knowing the he is right. Blaine shouldn't give me another chance, I do not deserve it.

"I...I know...Sebastian." I mumble and rock Elizabeth absentmindedly, blink a few tears away from my eyes.

"Kurt...get some sleep...you look exhausted." Sebastian mumbles to me laying back down. I set Elizabeth down and go downstairs to the couch. I fall asleep as soon as I lay down.

Blaine

My eyes snap open as I hear Elizabeth crying. I groan and stumble out of the bed, walking over to the crib. When I pick her up, she calms down a bit, but continues to cry. I walk downstairs, mumbling to her, "Hold on sweetheart..."

As I walk through the living room, I notice Kurt laying on the couch. His hair is a mess...he is still wearing his clothes and his shoes. I watch him sleep for a second then go to the kitchen to get Elizabeth's bottle. As I try to warm up her bottle, she starts to cry louder and harder. I chew on my bottom lip, trying to not get frustrated.

All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see Kurt, he mumbles, "I'll hold her."

I hand Elizabeth to him and finishes warming up her bottle, just as I turn around, I realize Elizabeth isn't crying anymore. I smile softly and hand Kurt the bottle, saying, "Here...you feed her, she isn't crying..she wants you."

Kurt takes the bottle and starts to feed her, looking at me with a smile, saying "I..I'm sorry Blaine..and I know that isn't enough for you to forgive me.."

I smile lightly and kisses his forehead, whispering, "We were both short tempered and sleep deprived...it was both our faults." He nods and finishes feeding Elizabeth. "Let's get her back in her crib.."

The two of us walk upstairs and when we get to our room, I watch Kurt lay Elizabeth down. Kurt turns toward the bed and smiles, saying softly, "Should we wake him up?"

"Well, we don't have to...I want to go back to sleep, how about you?" I ask Kurt, laying on the bed, immeaditly closing my eyes. I hear a thump and feel Kurt cuddle up to me.

"Ow..." Sebastian mumbles as he rubs his head, "That wasn't cool.." I hear Kurt chuckle as he relaxs against me. Sebastian grumbles and grabs an extra blanket, falling back asleep on the floor.

As I start to wake up, I hear Kurt singing softly, sitting up I see him holding Elizabeth. I continue to watch him. I knew being parents wasn't going to be easy, but I think me and Kurt can do it, as long as he doesn't walk out again.

Author's Note: Slight writer's block...Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I love reading the reviews :D *gives cookies* I'm still fighting with alittle writer's block...but it's getting better, and I'm kinda alittle sick..so yeah...here goes nothing..

Warning: Umm...Blaine and Kurt attempt to get alittle hot and heavy..

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

I notice Blaine is watching me I sing to Elizabeth, so when I finish the song I set her in the crib and look at him, saying "I love her so much...Blaine...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner.."

Blaine smiles and whispers, "I know..Kurt..I know." Blaine moves closer to me and puts his hands on my cheek and kisses me softly on the lips, "Now..lets wake up Sebastian."

Kurt glances at Sebastian, who is still fast asleep on the floor, laughing softly as I say, "Yeah, good idea...his back probably hurts like hell from sleeping on the floor." I sit on the floor near Sebastian and poke his side through the blanket. He stirs a bit and groans alittle, but does sit up. "Sebastian...hey..time to wake up."

He still doesn't move, so I sigh and pull the blanket off. Sebastian sits up with a shocked look on his face, and mumbles "Dude...what the hell?" I just laugh and fold the blanket up nicely and put it away. I sit next to Blaine as we watch Sebastian get up and stretch. He makes a face and bites his lip, "Ow..Kurt...do you have anything I can take for my back? It hurts like hell."

"There is some Tylenol in the bathroom." I tell him as I stretch and lay myself across the bed. I still feel tired, but atleast I've caught up on alittle sleep. I close my eyes and don't even realize I'm starting to doze off until I feel someone poking my forehead.

"Hey...hey you...come on...get up." I hear Sebastian say quietly. I open an eye and look up at him, then I sigh and sit up. Blaine is laughing quietly, so I glance at him and his face immeaditly gos straight and he stops laughing. I raise one eyebrow at him and he smirks alittle. As I stand up, Blaine grabs my arm and pulls me back down. I let out a loud squeak, which makes Sebastian start to crack up. Blaine cuddles me close.

"Nope..you are not aloud to get up..I won't let you." Blaine whispers in my ear, holding me even tighter. I snuggle close and let my eyes fall closed. I love being all snuggled up in Blaine's arms.

"I'm gonna head home you too...if you start fighting...just..call me and I'll try to help." Sebastian says as he leaves the room. I smile at Blaine and kiss him softly on the lips. He kisses back softly and rubs my sides softly.

"You know...it's been a while since we've...done anything." Blaine whispers in my ear softly, before he starts to nibble on my earlobe. He stops, "How about we have someone watch Elizabeth..so we can have some time alone?"

He winks at me and I kiss him, then nod softly. He literally jumps out of the bed, then runs out of the room. I sit up and wonder who he is gonna ask to watch Elizabeth first. I get up and walk over to her crib, stroking her cheek. She looks so peaceful and happy while she is sleeping.

"I love you so much sweetie." I whisper to her as she sleeps. "I will love you no matter what happens with me or your father.." I leave the room and start looking around for Blaine. I find him talking to Finn. I stand in the doorway and watch him nearly beg Finn to watch Elizabeth.

"Oh come on Finn...you adore her..please?" Blaine asks, putting on his best pouty face. Finn sighs.

"Fine..only because she is so cute and well behaved." Finn mumbles, "I'll come get her in a bit..get her things ready..I'm hanging out with Rachel."

"Thanks!" Blaine exclaims turning around, his eyes widening a bit when he sees me. "Woah..when did you get here?"

I smile and say, "I've only been here a few seconds." Blaine walks over and hugs me, then nearly drags me back to our room. I just watch as he packs a bag for Elizabeth. "Do you need help?"

Blaine shakes his head, so I just walk over to the crib and pick up Elizabeth. She stays asleep as I lay her on the changing table. I change her diaper and dress her as Blaine finishes packing her diaper bag. She starts to wake up alittle as I put her in the carseat. Blaine and I walk to Finn's room and hand him Elizabeth and the diaper bag. Blaine nearly giggles as he grabs my hand and pulls me back to our room. He shuts the door and locks it, then pushes me against the door.

"Blaine..the bed will be much more comfortable for this." I say softly, smirking at him, "Not that I don't like being pushed up against the door by you." Blaine smiles and grabs my hand pulling me to the bed.

"Let's hope we don't fall asleep before start anything." Blaine says to me, with a smile and a small laugh. "In less you want to sleep, alittle more sleep wouldn't bother me."

"Well, sleep does sound good, but..I really..really..want to do this.." I say softly, before I kiss Blaine, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stay like this for a while, softly and slowly making out, our hands barely wandering, just holding each other close.

The next thing I know, Blaine is shaking me, saying "I told you we'd fall asleep." I smile alittle, but keep my eyes closed. "Finn still has Elizabeth, so we can sleep some more if you want."

I just nod my head alittle, only half awake. Blaine cuddles up to me as I doze back off completely, happy to be in his arms.

Blaine

When I wake up, Kurt is still fast asleep and I just don't have the heart to wake him, so I carefully get out of the bed. I walk downstairs and sit on the couch, turning on the tv. It has been so long since I've been able to sit down and watch tv without having to worry about Elizabeth. I watch the news for a minute, then change it to music, then just shut the tv off. I hear the front door open and a second later Finn appears in the living room holding Elizabeth.

"I am never...ever...having children." Finn says, handing her over to me. "I'm gonna go get her stuff." I smile down at Elizabeth.

"Good job sweetheart." I whisper to her, kissing her forehead softly. Finn sets her carseat and diaper bag on the floor by the couch. He runs upstairs with out another word. I just smile and laugh, Finn is by far one of the funniest people I've ever met. I sit back on the couch and hold Elizabeth close, drifting off to sleep.

Author's Note: Review...3


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! :D

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I'm no longer holding Elizabeth. Instead of going into a panic. I don't want to be one of those parents that turn into a crazy person when they don't know where there baby is. I stretch as I stand up and slowly walk toward the bedroom. I can hear Kurt singing in a soft voice, most likely to Elizabeth. I walk into the room and see Kurt sitting on the bed with Elizabeth in his arms. I smile and lean against the door frame, just watching them. I walk over to him and sit next to him, leaning over and placing a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.

"She likes to be sung too.." Kurt mumbles holding her close and closing his eyes. I take Elizabeth from him and set her in the crib.

"Kurt...lay down and sleep." I tell him as I tuck Elizabeth in. "You look exhausted and I'm wide awake at the moment." Kurt opens his mouth and then closes it, not even bothering to fight me abou it. He lays back on the bed and I throw a blanket over him, placing a kiss on his lips. I sit on the end of the bed and closes my eyes, pondering what I should do. I stand up and walk over to Elizabeth.

She is only alitte over a week old, she is steadily growing but she still seems so tiny. I stroke her cheek lightly with a finger. Part of me wants her to stay this way forever and the other part can't wait until she gets older and stays asleep all night. I glance at the clock on the nightstand, and realize it is nearly dinner time, so I go down to the kitchen. Carole is working on making dinner and I offer to help. She accepts happily and gives me a carrot to chop up.

"This smells so good, I can't wait to try it." I mumble as I give Carole the chopped up carrots. She smiles and continues to cook, I start washing some of the dishes in the sink. I finish the dishes as Carloe calls everyone for dinner. I sit at the table and wait for Kurt. He sits next to me a few minutes later, setting a baby monitor on the table between us. I lean my head on his shoulder. He smiles and pats my head. "I helped with dinner..so it's gonna taste fantastic!"

Kurt chuckles, saying "I bet it will hun." I watch as he takes a bite and smiles. I can tell he likes it right away. "This is delicious, you must help Carole make dinner more often." I smile and start eating, watching the baby monitor. She usually will wake up the second niether of us our in the room. She seems to be staying asleep this time, though that could change any minute.

"Can you believe she isn't crying yet?" I ask Kurt quiety as we eat. Kurt looks at the baby monitor then at me.

"You are right..." Kurt mumbles, "Well, now that you mentioned that..she'll probably start crying any second." I laugh and take a sip of water. He is probably right, and as I sit my glass down I hear a cry coming through the baby monitor. I stand up immeaditly.

"I'll get her." I say as I get to my feet. I head upstairs before any one can tell me otherwise. I pick her up and groan, immeaditly noticing why she is crying. She needs a diaper change..seriously how can such alittle baby stink so bad. I set her on the changing table and change her as quick as possible, holding my breath. I pick her up and carry her down to the kitchen to get a bottle. Kurt walks over to me and smiles.

"Do you want me to feed her so you can finish eating?" He ask, I nod and hand her to him and walk to the table and finish my food, watching him feed her. He sets the bottle down and burps her. I push my empty plate away and lay my head on the table. I feel a poke. "Blaine..hey come on lets go upstairs."

I stand up slowly and realize a second to late that I don't feel right. I reach my hand out to grab the table, to keep from falling, but end up falling anyways. My head hits the table with a sickening crack, before it bounces off. My world goes black.

Author's Note: Dooon't Kill Me! Review...:D


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I love my readers and reviewers. Cookies for everyone. 3

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

As I watch Blaine fall to the floor, I almost forget that I have Elizabeth in my arms. Finn scrambles out of his chair, barely catching Blaine's head before it hits the ground. I see red on the table where Blaine's head hit and my eyes widen. Finn takes one look down at Blaine's head and looks up at Burt, saying "Call 911."

"Kurt..take Elizabeth upstair and put her in the crib, then come back down." Carole says softly. I just nod and walk up the stairs slowly, I place her in the crib and run back downstairs. Finn has Blaine's head in his lap and Burt is talking on the phone. I kneel next to Blaine and looks at Finn.

"Has he woke up?" I ask quietly. Finn shakes his head. I chew on my bottom lip, trying not to cry. I want to completey lose my composure, but part of me knows I have to keep it together. I can hear sirens coming closer, so I grab Blaine's hand and squeeze it. I hear Carole go out the door to meet the EMT's. When the EMT get over to us, and asks us to move out of the way, I start to lose the composure I was trying so hard to hold on to. I feel my dad wrap his arms around with me and pull me away.

"Son, come on, let them work on him." He mumbles softly. I start to cry as I watch the EMT's look him over. As they bring in the stretcher and put him on it, I start sobbing. My dad pulls me out of the room and up the stairs. We go to my room and he sets me on the bed. "Kurt..get a bag ready for him."

I slowly start to put the bag together, constantly having to stop tp rub my eyes and take a deep breath. When I finish getting the bag together, he pulls me close.

"Finn and Carole will watch Elizabeth, come on..let's get to the hospital." He says, keeping an arm wrapped around me as he takes me outside to my car. He gets in the drivers seat as I sit down in the passenger sit, hugging the bag to my chest.

"Dad...do you think he is gonna be okay?" I ask softly, looking out the window.

"Yes..I think so." He mumbles as we pull out of the driveway. I stay quite and looking out the window as we drive to the hospital.

When we get to the hospital, the next few hours seem to fly by. We are placed in a waiting room and told to wait there until they have something to tell us. All we know is that he was stable when we got here, but still critcial and being worked on. That was two hours ago. I feel completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. As I close my eyes and drift off a bit, I hear foot steps coming toward us. My eyes snap open as a doctor appoarches us. I stand up.

"Is he okay?" I blurt out. The doctor smiles softly.

"Relax, he is fine and stable. He has a nasty gash on the back of his head, and a bad concussion, but he'll be just fine. We want to keep him overnight, just to keep an eye on him." He explains calmly. "You can follow me and I'll take you to him."

When we get to his room, he is asleep and looks quite peaceful. His head is bandaged up and he is hooked up to an IV. I sit next to the bed and holds his hand tight, feeling a bit of relief wash over me. He is gonna be okay, at the moment, that is all that matters.

Author's Note: Review...:D


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Review.. :D No new glee for seven weeks..ahhh!

**Unbreakble **

Kurt

We sit with Blaine for almost an hour before he starts to stir. As he fully wakes up he groans gripping my hand tightly.

"Blaine, hun..I'm here." I whisper softly, stroking the palm of his hand. He relaxes alittle and opens his eyes slowly.

"Kurt..what happened?" He mumbles softly, closing his eyes again.

"You passed out and hit your head, Blaine. The doctor said you passed out because you had a touch of the flu and it just took it's toll on you." I explain to him softly. "You are okay now." Blaine turns on his side and pats the bed. I smile and lay down next to him, cuddling close to him carefully. He wraps my arms around me and drifts off to sleep. I smile and chuckle lightly, thinking...great..now I'm stuck here until he wakes up...well might as well get some rest. I close my eyes and drifts off to sleep.

I'm shook awake by my dad, who whispers, "Wake Blaine up, they are discharging him." I softly shake Blaine, biting my lip when he groans alittle.

"Hun..come on you get to go home." I whisper softly, and Blaine opens his eyes and smiles softly. "Come on, let's get you ready to go home." I help him up and into the sweatpants and t-shirt I brought for him, then I carefully pull the hoodie over his. He puts his arms into the sleeves and kisses my forehead. My dad comes back in as Blaine stands up. I help Blaine out to the car as my dad finishes up talking to Blaine's doctor.

By the time we get home, Blaine is fast asleep. I shake him awake and he whines but lets me help him into the house and up to our room. I help him lay on the bed and he falls right back to sleep. I just roll my eyes and head to Finn's room, to see if he has Elizabeth. When I get to the room I see him walking around his room humming to her. I walk in and smile.

"I can take her now, Finn." I say softly, taking Elizabeth from him. I kiss her forehead and walk back to our room, placing her in the crib and covering her up. I glance at the Blaine, then walks into the bathroom, starting up the shower.

Blaine

I wake up, immeaditly being hit by a wave of nausea. I stumble into the bathroom and drop to my knees, dry heaving over the toliet. I start to cry as I dry heave, wishing I had something on my stomach to throw up.

"Blaine..oh hun." I hear Kurt mutter as he steps out of the shower. I feel him rub my back softly, trying to make me feel better. It doesn't help, just makes me feel worse. I shrug his hand off and lay down on the floor, placing my forehead against the it. It feels cool...and makes my body relax. "Hun, you can't stay on the floor."

I don't move, and when he trys to help me up, I make myself go limp so he can't move me. He sighs and throws a blanket over me. He walks out of the room, leaving me laying on the bathroom floor. I know I should get up, but I just don't want to yet. Finally, after a few minutes I get enough energy to push myself off the floor and walk to the bed. I lay on it as Kurt walks back in with a cup of tea.

"Drink it, it will make throwing up easier." He says softly. I take a sip of the tea and set it down. Kurt checks on Elizabeth one more time before he lays next to me and cuddles up to my side. I try to fall asleep, but I know I will be back in the bathroom in no time. I hate being sick.

Author's Note: Sick Blaine is fun to right :D Review.. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: damn writer's block...

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

_1 Week Later_

It took about three days for me to feel better, from the flu and hitting my head. I am completely back on my feet now and helping with Elizabeth again. Thankfully, Kurt didn't catch the flu from me, even though he was close to me the whole time I was sick. I'm quite happy to be back on my feet, you can only lay in bed for so long before it gets boring.

Kurt went to the store with Finn, and took Elizabeth with him, because I was asleep and he didn' t have the heart to wake me up. Last night he told me he needed to get some things for Elizabeth, but I was only half listening to him. I thought about inviting Sebastian over, but decided against it, I'm not really in the mood for company right now. I really just want Kurt to get home so we can cuddle.

I faintly here the front door open and smile...they are home. I stay in the bed and wait for Kurt to come upstairs. He walks in a few minutes later with Elizabeth, who looks fast asleep. I stand up and take her from him, laying her in the crib. Kurt smiles and hands me a candy bar, I eat it quickly, which makes Kurt chuckles.

"I really shouldn't buy you sweets Blaine...they make you much too hyper for your own good." Kurt mumbles as he walks into the bathroom. i just chuckle alittle and throw the wrapper away. He is right, in a few minutes I'll be hyper as hell and Kurt will just roll his eyes at me and tell me to go play a video game with Finn. He doesn't like to deal with me when I'm hyper.

Kurt walks back in and looks at me, I tilt my head and he tilts his back and says, "Go see Finn, until the hyperness goes away." I walk to Finn's room, and notice he is already playing Call of Duty, so I sit next to him and just watch him for a moment, until he turns to me and his eyes go wide.

"Dude! When the hell did you come in here?" He asked, shaking his head. I just smile and laugh grabbing the other controller, starting to play.

Kurt

I look at Elizabeth and she almost immeaditly starts to cry, I pick her up and rock her. I know she isn't hungry and she doesn't need changed.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" I ask her quietly, sitting on the bed as I hold her close. I softly start to sing;

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming.._

She stops crying and dozes back to sleep, and I let out a sigh of relief. I lay her back in the crib, sit back down on the bed. As I lay on my back, my eyes close and I doze off. I'm awoken a few hours later by Blaine.

I look at him, only half awake and Blaine smiles and says, "You can go back to sleep, just get under the blanket with me." As we cuddle up to each other under the blanket, I can already feel myself dozing back to sleep.

_8 months later_

Elizabeth is now almost 8 months and is crawling, all over the place if we'd let her. She spends most of her time in the playpen, so we don't have to worry about her getting things off the floor. The best thing about her being 8 months, she is sleeping through the night. I don't think Blaine and I have ever been so happy.

At the moment, Blaine is on the floor with Elizabeth, and I'm attempting to work on something for a class I'm taking at the community college. Blaine does some homeschooling, but most of the time he doesn't want to do it. He'd rather be spending time with me, Elizabeth, or The Warblers. I want to fight with him about him needing to graduate, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I though about having Sebastian try to convince him, but I still don't know if I'm going to.

As for my dreams, they are put on hold, most likely indefinently. Being stuck in Lima doesn't sound so bad now that I have Blaine and our baby girl Elizabeth. I don't need to go to New York to be happy.

I hear Blaine start laughing and I glance over. Elizabeth is babbling at him and I smile, she looks so adoarable with her curly brown hair. Blaine is obssesssed with putting bows in it. We have them in every color and size. I sigh and close my notebook and sit on the floor with Blaine and Elizabeth.

"It's much to hard to work with you too giggling." I say with a smile. Blaine just smiles and hands Elizabeth to me.

"Oh well, you can't be mad at something this adorable." Blaine says, sticking his tounge out at me. I look at Elizabeth who gives me a big grin and I melt. He is right...it's much much to hard to be mad at her. Blaine stands up and walks into the bathroom. I stand up and carry Elizabeth to her crib, laying her down. "Kurt, come here.."

Author's Note: Writer's block sorrry review..


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Reviews make me so happy :D Just a warning, this chapter will get a bit...smutty...I'm not very good at writing it though..sorry if it sucks...

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

I walk into bathroom and smile as I see Blaine, wearing nothing but a towel. I raise an eyebrow and walk closer to him.

"I thought you'd might lke to...take a shower with me." Blaine says with a smile. He starts to unbutton my shirt and I smile, pulling him into a kiss. He nibbles on my bottom lip as he pushes my shirt off my shoulders. "Let's hope someone doesn't wake up..."

He chuckles and reaches down to unbutton my skinny jeans. I let my eyes close as he goes to work on geting my jeans off me. When he finally does he chuckles again.

"Commando...naughty naughty.." Blaine says pulling his towel off, "Now, how about that shower?" I let him pull into the shower. He turns the water and I feel myself relax as the warm water falls on me.

"Blaine...just don't tease me...please.." I mumble as he kisses and sucks at my neck. I moan softly, "Blaine...please"

He chuckles and whispers, "Someone is impatient.." I shudder as he nibbles at my earlobe and I feel his hand wrap around my hardening cock. He starts stroking me softly. "Hold on..I'll be in you soon."

I whimper in anticipation and Blaine chuckles and mumbles, "Shh..I'm never this needy sounding when you take me." I chuckle alittle, then chew on my bottom lip. I guess I could be alittle less needy. "I don't think I'm gonna top again anytime soon."

"Blaine...just...damn it...take me..it's been way too long." I say though a few moans as Blaine slides a condom on. He pushes me up against the shower. The tile feels cool against my bare chest. He starts to push in slowly, grabbing my hips lightly. I close my eyes and lay my head against the tile, biting my lips, trying to be quiet. "Blaine..fuc..fuck."

We last seven mintues, before Blaine and I loose it and cum at nearly the same time. Afterwords, he starts to wash my body slowly as I lean against the wall. When he is done I do the same to him and we get out and get ready for bed.

I wake up at 6 in the morning to get ready for classes, Elizabeth wakes up around 8. Blaine takes care of her, because I'm gettng ready to leave. Blaine bring her to me as I'm going out the door, to give her a quick kiss goodbye. She giggles and curls up against Blaine as I leave.

My classes are boring and last all morning. I finally get out of my last class and start to head home. It's pouring rain and I hate driving in rain. I drive slowly all the way home, and when I get there, Blaine meets me at the front door.

"I just put Elzabeth down for a nap." He says as he kissing my cheek, "Hungry? Tired?"

I glance at him and yawn, grabbing his hand so I can drag him to our bed. I lay down, pulling him with me so I can cuddle close to him. He smiles and we both drift off for our own little nap.

Author's Note: Review...hmm :D


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: This chapter has a bit of drama :D yayyy

**Unbreakble**

Blaine

_4 months later_

Today is Elizabeth first birthday, it's hard to believe it's been a year since she was born. Right now, Kurt is attempting to get her in a frilly dress, but she doesn't want anything to do with it. I'm just watching and laughing, waiting for him to get the dress on her so I can fix her hair. I sigh and pick her up and take the dress. I slip it over her head and put her arms through. I zip the back up and look at Kurt.

"I think he just likes to give you a hard time.." I say with a smirk as I it on the bed to put a bow in her curly hair. She lets me put it in her without much of a fight, though that doesn't mean she won't just rip it out of her hair when she gets the chance.

Kurt sighs and takes her from me, saying, "Papa will dress you, but I will you choose your outfits, does that work for you?"

I laugh and smile, kissing his cheek, mumbling "Lets get downstairs." As we head downstairs I smile as Finn meets use half way, taking Elizabeth from Kurt.

All of the Warbler's and New Direction's are here for Elizabeth's 1st birthday party. The house is much too full and loud. I sit on the couch and watch as Elizabeth is passed around to everyone. Elizabeth loves attention, so she is enjoying every minute.

A few hours later, Elizabeth is fast asleep in her crib and Kurt is putting away all her presents. The only present the isn't being putting away is the stuffed cat Sebastian gave her. She hasn't let it go since Sebastian handed it to her. I lay on the bed and wait for Kurt, trying not to doze off.

When I wake up in the morning, Kurt is at classes and Elizabeth is sitting her crib babbling at her stuffed kitty. I smile and walk over to her cib, she looks at me and giggles softly. I smile and check her diaper, putting clean clothes on her, setting her back in her crib. I sit on the bed and start to read, glancing at Elizabeth every now and then.

Kurt

As I head home from my last class, it starts raining. I drive slowly, even though it isn't raining hard. I stop at the last intersection before our house and smile. The light turns green and as I pull out I notice headlights coming toward me on my left out of the corner of my eye. I grib the wheel tighter and close my eyes, knowing there is no time to get out of the way.

The vehicle hits the passenger side and I can hear glass and metal breaking. The airbags are activated and pop out, stopping me from being thrown around too much. As the car comes to a stop I take a deep shaky breath, then fumble for my cellphone. I dial 911 an my vision starts to blur. I groan as the phone slips out of my hand, then all goes black.

I wake up, feeling groggy and tired, my eyes drift back close as I hear someone whisper, "Kurt...open your eyes." I realize it's Blaine and open my eyes slowly, looking at him. He smiles softly, "You're fine Kurt...just a few bumps and brusies, and a minor concussion."

I nod lightly and close my eyes again, Blaine squeezes my hand and mumbles, "Rest hun..everything is fine."

The next morning I am released, with a prescription for painkillers, I have some nasty bruises but thats about it. I'm lucky, if the impact had been on the driver's side, I would most likely be died. The passengers side of my car is completely smashed in.

Blaine forces me to lay down the second we get home, I just listen to him, to tired to fight him at the moment. He hands me Elizabeth and I snuggle her as I lay there.

"I'm glad you okay Kurt, I was so scared." Blaine says softly, "Poor Finn couldn't handle me, I was so distraught, he had to call Sebastian."

"Well, Sebastian is good at handling you when you're distraught.." I say with a grin, "Acutally, that should become his fulltime job..because he is way too good at it." Blaine chuckles and picks up the now sleeping Elizabeth and puts her in the crib. Blaine crawls back up to me and kisses me softly. I kiss back then pull away and smile.

"I love you Kurt...so much." Blaine mumbles softly.

"I love you too Blaine." I mumble back as we both drift off for a small nap.

Author's Note: Reviewws are lovee...and klainebows...:D


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Thanks for reviews. I'm not feeling well and my dad is really sick at the moment and in the hospital since yesterday morning so...yeah I'm alittle busy.

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

"Elizabeth, stop wiggling." I tell her as I try to put her shoes on. We are trying to get ready to go to a party with some of our fellow warbler friends. Elizabeth has decided that she doesn't want shoes on and has fought anyone who has tried to put them on her. I finally get them on and pick her up, "Blaine, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." Blaine hollers from the bathroom. He has been in there forever, most likely working on his hair. I smile at Elizabeth and kiss her forehead, she giggles and does something that surprises me, "Pa..papa." My eyes widen...she..she just said her first word.

"BLAINE!" I yell loudly, he comes stumbling in looking worried, I just smile "Elizabeth said papa..." He smiles and walks over kissing her forehead.

"Her first word..oh Elizabeth." Blaine says with a smile, "Come on, let's go."

We head to the party, everyone basically told us we had to bring Elizabeth or we weren't aloud to come. Elizabeth looks adorable in her little outfit I picked out for her, I even got to put a bow in her hair, cause Blaine was working on his hair. Usually, he wouldn't let me do her hair. The car comes to a stop and I realize we already there. I get out and grab Elizabeth, walking inside with Blaine. He Blaine wraps and arm around my waist. Once in the door, Sebastian walks over and takes Elizabeth.

"You look adorable, Lizzy." Sebastian coos at her, I roll my eyes.

"Sebastian...how many times have I told you not to call her Lizzy?" I ask calmly. He smirks and places her on the floor. She starts to crawl toward Wes and I look at Sebastian and just shake my head.

"You've told me many times, I just haven't listened very well." Sebastian says, handing me a Diet Coke. I open it and take a sip, loving the refreshing taste. I lean against Blaine, happy and relaxed. "Yep, I knew the Diet Coke would calm you down a few knotches."

I give him a small glare, but then Blaine nudges me and says, "Be nice.." I smile lightly at Sebastian

"Thank you." I mumble softly, Blaine holds me closer to him and kisses my cheek. The party lasts for a few hours and probably more, but Blaine and I head home with Elizabeth around 9, because she fell asleep in Sebastian's lap. When we get home, I barely make it to bed after I put Elizabeth in her crib.

I wake up around noon, sighing lightly. After the accident, I took a week off of my classes, but the week is almost over and I don't want to go back. It's nice to be able to relax and see Elizabeth and Blaine all day and everyday, but I can't do that with the classes I'm taking. I could drop out of the classes...maybe I don't need to be in college right now. I hear Blaine cooing at Elizabeth, so I sit up. He is sitting on the floor with Elizabeth, who is standing up and trying to whack Blaine with her stuffed kitty which she has decided to call Sebby. We are thinking she named it after Sebastian. I crawl to the bottom of the bed then slip onto the floor. Elizabeth giggles and throws Sebby at me, which hits my face with very little force. Sebby lands in my lap and Blaine chuckles.

"Cute Elizabeth.." I say with a smile, handing Sebby to her. She grabs it and squeals happily, hugging it close to her. "Blaine...what would you think if I dropped out of my college classes?"

Blaine looks at me slightly shocked at first, then he says, "Well...why do you want to drop them?"

"I want to be here with you and Elizabeth all day..." I mumble quietly, and Blaine smiles and pulls me close.

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with it." Blaine says, kissing my lips softly. "I'd love to have you around more and so would Elizabeth." Elizabeth giggles alittle when she hears her name and I look at her as she toddles over to me. I pull her into my lap and hug her tightly.

"I love you Blaine..and I love you too Elizabeth." I say softly, Elizabeth gives me a messy kiss on the cheek.

_1 month later_

It's been a month since I dropped all my classes. I drop them the day after I asked Blaine how he would feel if I did drop them. It's really nice and relaxing to not have to get up early for classes, though every now and then Elizabeth thinks waking up early is fun.

Blaine absolutely loves having me around all the time. His favorite thing to do is corner me in the bathroom, while Elizabeth is napping, and have is way with. I am guilty of cornering him and having my way with him to though, so I guess we are even. Right now, we are watching The Sound of Music. Elizabeth is dancing along to the music and moving her mouth and attempting to sing along. It's 10 in the morning, but I've been up with Elizabeth since 8. Blaine just got up a few minutes ago. He was moving around the room, getting ready and stuff, but he sat next to me a moment ago. I turn to say something to him and realize he is scrambling to his feet with a hand over his mouth. I watch as he runs to the bathroom and a moment later I hear the sounds of dry heaving.

"Blaine..hun? Are you okay?" I ask as I walk in, and nods lightly and stands up, looking like he feels fine.

"Yeah, I'm great..feel loads better now." He says with a soft smile. He walks out of the room and I close my eyes for a moment. He threw up..in the morning..and is not feeling completely fine. My eyes widen and I slam the bathroom door shut and lock it. "Kurt..?"

I don't answer him, I just turn my Ipod on high, after setting it on the dock and sit on the floor, holding my head in my hands. Oh my Gaga...Blaine could be pregnant again...that could've been morning sickness...fuck fuck fuck.

"Kurt...Kurt!" Blaine hollers, knocking on the door hard. "What's wrong?"

I don't answer him again, leaning back against the counter. This can't be happening...

Author's Note: Got to love panicing Kurt, and he doesn't even know if Blaine is acutally pregnant :P Reviewww.. :D


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Loving the reviews. Things are calming down in my life..yay..:D lol

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

"Kurt..hun open the door!" I holler as I continue to knock at the door. "Kurt, please open up or I'll call Sebastian and have him break down the door." I don't know if Sebastian would be able to break down the door, but threatening it might get Kurt to come out. I hear the lockclick, so I open the door slowly. Kurt is looking at me, chewing on his bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

"I...Blaine...what if that was morning sickness...what if your pregnant again?" He stutters out and I open my mouth to say something then stop. "I guess I just got really scared for a moment..but I'm better now."

"You could be right Kurt.." I say quietly, scared that he might be right. He hugs me close. "Promise me you aren't going anyway...if you leave again..I'm done Kurt."

"I'm not going anywhere...Blaine." Kurt says softly, "I'm staying right here with you and Elizabeth. I promise."

I smile softly and kiss him on the lips, wrapping my arms around him. Part of me hopes that I'm pregnant, but the other is telling me that Kurt and I are not ready for another baby.

"Well, I guess we should get a pregnancy test.." I mumble softly, glancing at Kurt to gauge his reaction.

"You go to the store and buy one, I'll go as Finn if he can watch Elizabeth for a bit." Kurt says calmly, picking up Elizabeth. I just nod and go to the car, heading to the nearest store.

Kurt

I walk to Finn's room, chewing on my bottom lip as Elizabeth babbles in her baby language. Just as I knock the door opens.

"Finn, could you watch her for a bit..Blaine and I want a bit of time alone." I say quietly, handing her over to him. Finn just nods and walks back into the room, then go straight back to our room and sit on the bed, to wait for Blaine.

~~~  
>Blaine comes through the door with a plastic bag about 30 minutes later. Blaine walks straight to the bathroom. He walks out a minute later with the pregnancy test in his hand. He sits next to me and I lean against him. He sets the pregnancy test on the bed and we sit there and watch it. It seems like its hours before thhe pregnancy test starts to do something. We watch as it slowly changes to two pink lines.<p>

"It's positive." Blaine blurts out, looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god..it's positive." I hug Blaine tightly, trying to keep him relaxed so he doesn't get too much into a panic.

"Blaine...I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. I'm not leaving you like last time." I say reassuringly, knowing that is part of the reason he is starting to panic. Blaine looks at me and I smile, kissing him softly. "We can do this Blaine..we are gonna be okay."

I just hold him, the little bit of panic that I was feeling completely gone away now. I'm kind if glad that he is pregnant, but at the same time I don't know if we are ready for another baby.

~~~  
><em>1 week later<em>

A day or two after the pregnancy test we went to the doctors, and found out that Blaine was indeed pregnant and 1 and a half months along. The first thing we did when we got home was tell my parents, then Blaine called Sebastian. Sebastian has decided he wants the baby to be a boy, that we need one of each. I told him it's too early to think about it. I think he just likes to spoil Elizabeth and can't wait to spoil the new baby.

According to Blaine he is having terrible morning sickness this time around. I keep asking Sebastian what I should be expecting. He doesn't want to tell me, he wants me to find those out myself. I told him he has to help me some, that it would just be too mean to make me do it all alone.

"Kurt...I just put Elizabeth down for a nap, let's talk about how we are gonna fit another baby in this room." Blaine says with a smile. I curl up to him and look around the room. It would be alitle hard to fit another crib in here.

"Well, we either have to make the last guestroom into a nursery, or find our own place." I say with a smile. "Or both..cause we probably wont easily find our own place..atleast not right away."

Blaine cuddles closer to me and closes his eyes, and I can tell he is start to drift off. I just smile and close my eyes, letting myself drift off to sleep as well.

Author's Note: Soo...Blaine is pregnant again...but..will Kurt stay the whole time? :P Only I know! Mwhaha :P


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Filler Chapter...:D thanks for the reviews.

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

I'm pregnant again...and it still hasn't seemed to sink in. How could Kurt and I not have been more careful? Right now I have myself locked in the bathroom, taking a shower, trying to make myself calm down. When I get thinking too much about it, I get all worked up. Then I take a shower, so Kurt won't notice, cause he would ask too many questions. That would cause me more stress, and I'm already way too stressed.

I shiver as I realize the water has gone cold, so I turn it off and grab the towel, drying myself off. I pull on my sweatpants and unlock the door, as I open it Elizabeth comes toddling over to me as fast as she can. I pick her up and hug her tight, and she grabs a hold of my wet curls.

"Ow ow ow...Kurt...make her stop!" I squeak, as Kurt starts laughing. Elizabeth lets go and giggles, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "No touchy Daddy's hair!" She giggles more and gives me a big smile. Kurt takes her from me and smiles.

"Sebastian is coming over to watch Elizabeth so we an can go on a little picnic and be alone for a bit." Kurt says, putting her shoes on. "I think he is taking her to the park and then for ice cream."

I smile, Sebastian adores Elizabeth and spoils her like crazy when he watches her. I wouldn't be surprised him she comes home with a few new things. He slides her jacket on and sets her down. I glance in the mirror and look at my hair, thinking I should just leave it the way it is. Kurt runs his fingers through my curls and kisses me softly. I know he loves it when I keep my hair this way. I hear Sebastian talking and I figure he is probably coming up the stairs now. Kurt opens the door for him and Elizabeth nearly runs toward him.

"Lizzyyy!" He exclaims as he picks her up. "Hey there sweetie pie." I give Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek before Sebastian leaves with her.

Kurt smiles and kisses me softly, saying " You ok hun? You seem distant."

I nod and lay down on the bed, pulling him with me, mumbling "I'm fine." Kurt sits up and looks at me with a serious face.

"Blaine..I know you...there is something wrong.." Kurt says softly, "I just want you to talk to me more...you are trying to hide it from me." I look at Kurt and start to break down, feeling tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Why weren't we more careful Kurt?" I say quietly, shaking my head, "Now is not the time for me to be pregnant...Kurt..Elizabeth is only a year old...we aren't even married..."

Kurt wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. I just let him hold me as I cry, not trying to stop at all. Kurt starts rubbing my back and rocking us.

"Shh..Blaine..calm down hun..please..calm down." Kurt says soothingly. "You can't hold things like this in hun...it puts too much stress on you."

It takes alittle over an hour before I finally stop crying. Kurt kisses me softly and tells me to sleep, because he knows I need it. So I close my eyes and let myself drift off.

I wake up to Elizabeth hitting me with her stuffed kitty Sebby. I groan alittle and mumble for Kurt. Kurt picks her up and smiles.

"Hey there sleepy.." Kurt says as I sit up. "Sebastian spoiled her...again." I lay back down and close my eyes, feeling tired..way too tired. I hear Kurt say my name worried before I drift off.

Author's Note: Review...and nothing is wrong with Blaine..he is fine :P


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Loooovvvee the reviews :D They make me smile! So as I was searching for a pick of Elizabeth...I got a picture of Darren Criss and then a picture of a naked asian dude...O.o

This is what I imagine Elizabeth to look like:

.com/cute-baby-girl-with-her-curly-hair/

This chapter is alittle sad

**Unbreakable**

Kurt

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine yells and I immeaditly realize something is wrong, so I quickly run upstairs. Blaine is sitting up and looking down between his legs. There is blood on his pants and on the sheet. Blaine keep clenching his fist, like he is in pain. "Kurt..I think I'm having a miscarriage."

I kiss him softly and say, "Blaine..come on lets get you in the bathroom. Then I'm gonna get Carole, Ok?" Blaine just nods and chews on his bottom lip. I help him to the bathroom and have him sit on the floor before I run out o the room to get Carole. When we walk in, Blaine is crying. I look at Carole and she tells me to comfort him. She grabs the phone and calls Blaine's doctor as Blaine holds on to me tightly, crying onto my shoulder.

"Kurt, go get him some clean clothes." Carole says as she hangs up the phone. I nod and stand up, grabbing some clothes for him.

"It hurts.."I hear Blaine say softly, I walk in and set his clothes on the counter. "It really really hurts."

"Get him changed..I'm going to get him some tyenol and I'm gonna get a pad for him , he'll be bleed for a few days." Carole says softly as I rub Blaine's back again. Carole comes back in a second later with the bad and I help Blaine change. I have him sit back down on the floor as I wait for Carole to come back. When she walks in she hands me a glass of water and pops two tyenol in Blaine's mouth. I help him take a few sips of water. Carloe changes the sheets quickly, and afterwards I help him into the bed.

Carole pulls me aside and say quietly, "He is having a miscarriage, I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he passes everything and that he doesn't start to bleed too much. You need to be there for him, it might be best for you to have someone watch Elizabeth for a few days."

I nod and walk back to Blaine and kisses his forehead.

~~~  
><em>1 week later<em>

Blaine is taking the miscarriage very hard, even though he was second guessing if we were ready for another baby. I'm trying not to ponder on it too much, so I can comfort Blaine and take care of Elizabeth. I'm at wits end though, and I'm thinking I need to call Sebastian. I could use his help...not only with Elizabeth, but with Blaine.

Author's Note: More soon :D keep reviewing..


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: So...I'm not very tired so I decided to have a Glee Marathon! I have both The complete season 1 and season 2 dvds :D Plus I have cookies and Cherry Coca Cola..yummm. Thanks for the reviews..:D Take out the spaces for the picture of what Elizabeth looks like. :D http :/ www. cutebabieswallpapers .com /cute-baby-girl-with-her-curly-hair/

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

Kurt is on the phone with Sebastian. He won't admit it, but he isn't quite sure how to take care of me when I'm an emotional wreck. I hope having Sebastian here will help. Kurt needs it, taking care of me and Elizabeth has to be getting exhausting. Both of us get exhausted when we are taking care of Elizabeth together, I can't imagine how he feels doing it by himself and taking care of me too. I close my eyes as I hear Kurt shut his cellphone. I'm supposed to be resting, but I just don't want to rest right now. Maybe if I act like I'm asleep..he won't bug me.

Kurt

Sebastian is on his way over, to stay over a few nights and help with Blaine and Elizabeth. I need a long, warm shower and a few moments alone. Sebastian promised me both, I'm so happy I could almost kiss him. It will take alittle over an hour for him to get here, so I pick up Elizabeth.

"Guess who is coming over Elizabeth..Sebastian is." I tell her, kissing her nose lightly as she giggles excitedly. "He is gonna help with you and daddy."

"Da..daddy.." Elizabeth attempts to say as I set her on the bed. She crawls toward Blaine and curls up next to him. I smile and watch, I swear she knows something is wrong with Blaine. I've been keeping my cool around Blaine and Elizabeth, but I need sometime to let it all out.

I lay on the bed next to Elizabeth and Blaine, waiting patiently for Sebastian to get here. I drift off a bit until I hear a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in.." I say groggily, sitting up slowly, looking toward the door. Sebastian walks in with a duffel bag. Sebastian looks at me and points at the bathroom.

"Go...relax...have a good hour to yourself in the bathroom. I've got everything under control." Sebastian says, tapping his foot lightly as he continues to point at the bathroom. I smile alittle and stumble tiredly to the bathroom, where I already have something for me to slip on after my shower. I turn my Ipod on and close my eyes for a moment. It feels wonderful to just be able to stand here in the bathroom, alone, and not have to worry about Elizabeth and Blaine. I turn the shower on and slowly pull my clothes off. As I step under the warm water, my whole body just seems to completely relax for a moment, so I just close my eyes and let the water fall on me, soaking my hair and body. After a moment I open my eyes and start to wash my hair and such, trying to keep my mind clear.

My mind doesn't want to stay clear though. I haven't even began to come to terms that Blaine miscarriaged, I've been too busy thinking about other things and caring for him and Elizabeth. I chew on my bottom lip and try not to start crying. I can feel the tears that are threatening to escape. Even though part of me knows that a good cry with help with coming to terms with the miscarriage I still don't want to break down.

Sebastian told me I needed to be alone and break down when I was on the phone with him. I know I should listen to him but I feel like I have to be strong for both Blaine and Elizabeth. I lean back against the cold shower wall and slide down it, then I hug my knees to chest and just let myself cry.

Sebastian

As I hear the shower turn on I walk over to Blaine and poke him on the forehead, saying, "Blaine..you aren't asleep..I'm not stupid." Blaine opens his eyes and sticks his tounge out at me. "How are you doing Blaine?"

Blaine sits up and shrugs lightly, looking at me as he says, "It hurts...so much." I hug him close and let him cry on my shoulder, just rubbing his back lightly. I glance at Elizabeth, making sure she hasn't woke up. She is still fast asleep, looking like a perfect little angel.

"Blaine, lay down and rest, you don't have to sleep, just rest." I tell him softly as I let him go. I pick Elizabeth up carefully and put her in the crib, covering her up. I turn toward Blaine again, he is nearly curled up like a cat, his eyes red and pufffy from crying. "Oh Blaine..what am I going to do with you?"

Blaine looks at me and raises an eyebrow, mumbling "You know how to handle emotional me much better then Kurt." I pat his hand lightly and smile.

"Kurt will be able to handle it, I'll teach him." I say with a small laugh. Blaine smiles lightly and chuckles. "Hey..I made you chuckle and smile..I'm good aren't I?"

The next thing I know I'm being whacked in the face with a pillow. I smile big and grab it, throwing it back at Blaine. We spend about 10 minutes just throwing pillows at each other. Finally, we just lay on the bed trying to catch our breaths from laughing too hard. I glance at Blaine and smile, knowing I'm already getting his mind off the miscarriage and I've only been here less than an hour.

"Blaine, it's gonna be fine. I promise." I say softly, patting his hand again. He smiles lightly and closes his eyes, mumbling something about resting for a while. I put my hands under my head and listen to the shower running, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kurt

I spend half an hour on the floor of the shower, sobbing with my knees hugged tightly to my chest. Once I just can't cry anymore, I stand up and wash myself quickly and turn the water off. I dry off slowly and start putting on creams and stuff, not that I do it as much as I used to. I don't have the time.

I put on the clothes sitting on the counter and walk back into the room. Sebastian and Blaine are fast asleep on the bed and Elizabeth is asleep in her crib. I put my hand on my hips and grumble. This is fair...where am I supposed to lay?

I sigh and turn the light off, then start to wiggle myself in between Sebastian and Blaine. Once there, I cuddle close to Blaine and let myself drift off.

Author's Note: Sebastian is here :D yay...:D reviews are love...:D


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Finally got this done.. :D

**Unbreakable**

Blaine

I wake up to Kurt being squished between me and Sebastian. He is still asleep and looks quite comfortable. I smile lightly and kiss his forehead, cuddling up to him, waiting for them to wake up. It raining outside, so I close my eyes and listen to it. I love the sound of rain, as does Elizabeth. That is probably why she is still fast asleep, because on a nice day she would be up by now.

I can hear thunder off in the distance and it is slowly making me drift off, until I hear Elizabeth start whine. I get up and pick her up, rubbing her back, softly saying "Shh...I got you.."

I lay back down on the bed with her, cuddle up to me, as she starts to relax and doze back off.

"Blaine, sweetie, let Elizabeth go so I can take her." I here Kurt whisper softly in my ear. I half asleep, but I loosen my arm that is wrapped around her, so Kurt can take her. "Stay in bed, Sebastian is making breakfast."

I hear Elizabeth giggle as Kurt walks away. I turn on my side and groan, I just want to go back to sleep, but I need to eat and I know it. I sit up and rub my eyes, putting my legs over the edge of the bed. I know Kurt told me to stay in bed, but I would rather get up and walk downstairs. I haven't really left the room since the miscarriage. I shudder lightly at the thought and rub my abdomen for a moment.

I stand up quickly, moving my hand to my side, before I slowly make my way downstairs. Kurt sees me and puts his hands on his hips, saying "Blaine! I told you to stay in bed."

I walk in and sit at the table, looking at him saying calmly, "I have to leave our room eventually Kurt, you can't just keep me in the bed all the time." Sebastian pats Kurt's back.

"It's true Kurt." Sebastian mumbles as he turns back to the stove. Kurt grumbles and looks very annoyed as he puts a mug of coffee in front of me. He walks over to Elizabeth, who is eating a scrambled egg. I sigh and take a sip of the coffee, then set it down, hoping it will give me some energy. Sebastian sets a plate in front of me and I take a piece of toast and nibble at it. Kurt sits down next to me and lays his head on my shoulder. I smile lightly, knowing Kurt got over his little moment of being annoyed at me for not staying in bed. I start eating breakfast as Sebastian sits down.

"I hope it's good, I haven't cooked in a while." Sebastian says with a smirk.

Sebastian

"Kurt, take Blaine and go to the park or something. I'll watch Elizabeth." Sebastian says with a smile. "I know, it's her naptime. Now, go."

I watch at the two of them leave, then pick up Elizabeth and take her up to the bedroom. It shouldn't be too hard to get her to nap, she usually goes to sleep quicly for me.

I set her in the crib and whisper, "Naptime." She lays down and curls up into a little ball. I cover her up and sit on the bed and a few minutes later she is fast asleep.

_"Seb...god..Seb.." Blaine moans softly, "Please...stop teasing me...just take me." I pull Blaine closer to me, his body just as sweaty as mine, so slick against each other. I smirk and bite his earlobe._

_"Shh my love...I will." I whisper in his ear softly, postioning myself at his entrance..._

I sit up straight...panting. I can't believe I dreamt that...I'm over him. He is back with Kurt and they are happy... I put my head in my hands.

I'm not over him.

Author's Note: Review :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Soo, there is a lot of Sebastian in this chapter... :D Nice Sebastian not meanie from the show :P**

**Unbreakable**

Sebastian

Elizabeth is still fast asleep, so I take a very quick and very cold shower with the bathroom door open, so I can hear if she wakes up. When I finally finish and sit back down on the bed, she starts to stir. I wait until she starts to whine and pick her up, placing her on the floor. I watch her play with one of the toys I got her. I guess I do spoil her a bit too much.

I hear the front door open and Blaine laughing loudly. I look at Elizabeth and smile, saying "Guess who is home Lizzy."

Elizabeth smiles brightly and walks over to me, putting her hands on the bed. I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck. I hug her back and smile, she loves to hug. She hugs everyone any chance she can. She loves attention, and I know that she got that from Blaine. He hates to admit but he is an attention whore.

I set her down and she runs toward the door and I watch, smiling. Blaine and Kurt come in a minute later and she latches on to Blaine's leg. Blaine bends down and picks her up.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Sebastian?" He asks her and she just hugs him. "I think you did."

"I think we both slept most of the time you were gone, so I guess you can call that having fun." I say with a small smile and laugh. Blaine sets her down as I Kurt falls on the bed next to me.

"Sebastian...why don't you take Elizabeth to the park or something, so we can get a nap." Kurt says, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I sigh and pick Elizabeth up.

"Ok, see you guys later." I say as I stoll out the door with Elizabeth. I head to the nearest park and put her in a baby swing. She giggles and smiles at me as I start to push her. She swings her legs back and forth and I push her.

Blaine

Kurt and I alone, so I decide to it's time for us to talk about the miscarriage. I hold him close to me and softly ask, "Kurt...how are you feeling?" He looks at me and bites his bottom lip for a moment.

"It's still hurts, but I'm trying not to dwell on it, and keep my focus on Elizabeth and you." Kurt says with a small smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say softly, kissing his lips lightly. "I've finally got myself to stop dwelling on it. It happened and we can't change it." Kurt smiles and we just lay there, cuddle up to each other, waiting for Sebastian to come back.

"Daddddddddyyy!" Elizabeth squeals loudly, pulling me out of the light slumber I had all in to. I sit up, still alittle groggy and looks at Sebastian and her. He sets her on the bed and she immeaditly crawls up to me and Kurt. I pick her up and hug her. She gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek, then wiggles until I set her on the floor.

"How was she?" I ask, looking at a very tired looking Sebastian.

"She was fine..like always. Can I go home and sleep?" Sebastian asks yawning lightly.

"Just lay down and get some rest, you can drive being that tired." I say softly. I look at Kurt, then look at Sebastian, watching as he pulls the cot out of the closet and lays down. He is asleep in minutes. I take a deep breath and watch Elizabeth play with her toys.

The rest of the day goes by fast and soon Sebastian is heading home, Kurt is showering and I'm trying to get Elizabeth asleep. She is already in her night clothes, but she refuses to let me lay her down so she can sleep. Everytime I put her anywhere near the crib, she starts wailing and wiggling.

"Sweetheart, it's bedtime...you need to sleep." I say softly, knowing she probably doesn't understand a word I just said, and if she did she probably doesn't care. I take a deep breath and sit on the bed, holding her close as I start singing softly;

_"Stay awake, don't rest your head  
>Don't lie down upon your bed<br>While the moon drifts in the skies  
>Stay awake, don't close your eyes<em>

_Though the world is fast asleep  
>Though your pillow's soft and deep<br>You're not sleepy as you seem  
>Stay awake, don't nod and dream<br>Stay awake, don't nod and dream"_

I look down and smile when I see the singing worked and she is fast asleep. I carefully move from the bed to her crib and lay her down. I let out a sigh of relief and lay on the bed, waiting for Kurt. I'm exhausted, absolutely exhausted, and though I want to stay up until Kurt comes to bed, I don't think I can. I let my eyes close and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Wooootttt...Review please :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Big time jump in this chapter. :D This is Elizabeth, dressed up as Madeline, her hair is straightened in this: http :/ . com /.a/ -800wi

take out the spaces :D

**Unbreakable **

Kurt

_**5 Years Later**_

Five years flew by faster then I expected them to. It felt like one night we put Elizabeth to bed and we work up and she was six years old. In the last five years, alot had happened. Shortly after Elizabeth's second birthday, we moved to New York City, after Blaine convinced me with a bit of help from Sebastian.

Sebastian moved in with us, to help with bills and such. Blaine started singing and play guitar all around the city and was getting offers for broadway auditions in no time. Sebastian started working as bartender at a near by gay nightclub and has been there ever since, even doing other jobs there as well. I decided to stay at home with Elizabeth for the time being. I love her too much and I just don't want to miss anything she does.

She just started kindergarden and is taking ballet class, singing lessons, and piano lessons. She is a very talented little girl. Sebastian keeps trying to take her to auditions for all kind of things, but I think she is too young and I want her to stick with school and her lessons.

Right now, I'm sitting in the living room alone. Sebastian is grocery shopping, Blaine is at an audition, and Elizabeth is at ballet class. I'm watching tv and trying not to doze off. I spent most of the daying cleaning the house. Sebastian is picking Elizabeth up after he finishes the grocery shopping. He offered so I can put my feet up and relax before starting dinner.

I close my eyes just before I hear the front door opening.

"Dadddddddddddddy!" I hear Elizabeth yell as I hear her running toward the living room. I prepare myself for her leaping into my lap, which she does a moment later. I hug her as she hugs back. "Daddy...Ballet is sooooo fun. I'm the bestest in my class!"

"That's great, but you don't need to yell. Use your inside voice." I tell her as I set her down on the floor. "Now, go change while I start dinner."

~~~  
>A few minutes later I hear the unmistakable sound of High School Musical 2 on the tv, then I hear Elizabeth say, "Sebby...sing with me..be my Troy..please?"<p>

I smile lightly as I hear Sebastian agrees. Elizabeth loves to sing along with movies, and making us all sing along with her.

A little bit later I hear them start singing again;

_(__**Elizabeth)-**__Na na na na  
>Na na na na yeah<br>You are the music in me  
><em> 

_**(Sebastian)-**__You know the words  
>"Once Upon A Time"<br>Make you listen?  
>There's a reason.<br>When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
>A little laughter<br>or happy ever after  
><em> 

_**(Both)-**__your harmony to the melody  
>It's echoing inside my head<br>A single voice (Single voice)  
>Above the noise<br>And like a common thread  
>Hmm, you're pulling me<br>_

_When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>Oh, you are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<br>And it's brought us here because  
>Because you are the music in me<br>Na na na na (Ohh)  
>Na na na na na<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>(Na na na na)<br>You are the music in me  
><em> 

_**(Elizabeth)-**__It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
>Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)<br>There's no name for it (No name for it)  
>I'm saying words I never said<br>And it was easy (So easy)  
><em> 

_**(Sebastian)-**__Because you see the real me (I see)  
>As I am You understand<br>And that's more than I've ever known  
>To hear your voice (Hear your voice)<br>Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
>And no, I'm not alone<br>Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
><em> 

_**(Both)-**__When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<br>You are the music in me  
>It's living in all of us<br>And it's brought us here because  
>You are the music in me<br>_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
>We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)<br>Connected and real  
>Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)<br>_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
>You are the music in me (In me)<br>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me<br>_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
>I know that we belong (We belong)<br>You are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<br>It's brought us here because (Here because)  
>You are the music in me<br>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
><em> 

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

I walk into the living room just as they finish the song, smiling softly, saying "That was great."

Elizabeth hugs Sebastian and sits back down to continue watching the movie. I glance at the clock and smile, Blaine will be home any minute. I walk back to the kitchen and start setting the table, hearing the door open a few minutes later.

I hear Elizabeth running toward the front door, most likely to give Blaine a big hug. I smile and stand in the doorway, waiting for Blaine to come to the kitchen. When he does he pulls me into a kiss and then smiles as he pulls away. He takes a sit at the table, and Sebastian and Elizabeth follow suit a few minutes later. I set dinner on the table and we start eating.

Two hours later, ELizabeth is bathed and ready for bed. She is already layind down, but she is determined to have me read her a story. Blaine and I have been reading her the Harry Potter Series. I finally cave in and read her half a chapter, then tuck her in and tell her goodnight.

I walk to mine and Blaine's room, smiling softly when I get there. Blaine is already laying down, in nothing but his boxers. I lay down and cuddle up to him, closing my eyes, mumbling "I'm so tired, Blaine.. love you."

"Love you too baby." Blaine whispers, as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Author's Note: Only a few more chapters, then maybe a sequel. :D


	31. Chapter 31

**So, Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy and at the moment I need to get a job. So I'm gonna try my best to update when and as often as I can. I haven't forgotten about the story I promise. :D **


End file.
